


Two halves of the same whole

by ArcaneArtist997



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Future Daughter - Freeform, Multi, Weird family dynamics, a few twists, hopefully they are actually surprising, weird timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneArtist997/pseuds/ArcaneArtist997
Summary: Where to even begin...Well, firstly, Kara has a daughter. That one put Lena in a weird emotional place, especially since her daughter came to Lena for help before her mother. Oh, and did I mention, this girl is from the future? Cause yeah.After six months of not speaking to any of the (Ihatethisterm) superfriends, Lena is a workaholic again. But when a strange, but not unwelcome, half kryptonian girl from the future arrives, she must change once again to help her out. That includes talking to Kara and Alex again.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 115
Kudos: 278





	1. Dropping In

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my shitshow. basically, I am a mess, posting a bunch at once and uploading slowly. Sorry bout that. Anyways, this is one final supergirl prompt I have before I have to go to the drawing board again, but I think I am going to do a Flash one soon, probably not a s6 thing but more like a s1 things just to begin before delving deeper into the mess that is the main cast. I may also do some random 1 shots along the way, and possibly start some Bones fics. So have fun with that I guess haha. Okay I will leave now, enjoy.

It happened on a Thursday. To her, Thursdays always seemed so...monotonous. Nothing really happened on those days anymore, though it used to be her favorite day. It was the day that Kara would swing by, knowing she had little to no work that day, bringing pastries and sweets for them to eat while they talked and laughed for hours. It used to be the day she wished would never end, but now she wished it would never exist. Ever since she found out Kara was supergirl, since she left Kara in the fortress of solitude encased in a kryptonite holding cell, she had ignored the girl. At one point with Kara trying to talk to her, she had snapped more aggressively than usual. She had said something along the lines of how she had never cared, never needed the hero, and how she wished the girl would disappear forever. She didn’t really know if disappearing meant death or not, but Lena could only assume that in her anger she had meant death. 

But now it was six months later and none of her so called friends had even once tried to contact her since. She knew it was because they all loved Kara more, and she genuinely didn’t care about them, the only reason Thursdays were hard for her was because she could almost hear Kara’s laughter and her jokes, almost see her walk in with the bags of food. She had even, in the very beginning, been left bags of sweets on her balcony, though it only lasted for a few months. It seemed like the youngest Danvers had dropped off the face of the earth in both her work and personal life. She had grown accustomed to receiving Cat-Co updates with star reporters and editors, Kara always being on it until it just didn’t, one time it even said she had failed to turn in any reports for almost a week opting to sit and stare at a photo on her desk. She knew it was snapper making those reports so the fact that he went into such detail had worried her a little but she brushed it off easily and went right back to hating the hero. 

It didn’t matter if she was sad, Lena was the one who was hurt. But as time dragged on she got more and more lonely until finally her daily routine was get up at six, go to work by eight, stay till three in the morning and go home for barely two hours of sleep. She knew it was unhealthy but quite frankly she didn’t care anymore, she would rather work till her eyes bled than face her emotions again. So there she was, on a Thursday at about 11:48 pm, working on yet another project while cautiously sipping her last coffee since most shops had closed by now, even her building's cart.

It wasn’t even late to her, but her eyes became foggy for some unknown reason and as she began rubbing her eyes she realized her arms were clear. She looked down and saw her entire body was crystal clear while everything else, even the post-it note she held right in front of her nose, was blurry. She soon noticed that it was also getting more blurry to the point where she couldn’t tell her computer from the rest of her desk, if it was even there anymore. Fear was rising in her chest and while she did try to breath through it, her fear broke past it and she began hyperventilating. Closing her eyes she allowed fear to take over as she shrank back into what she felt was her chair, though she knew she wouldn’t be able to see it. Somehow, even her ears began to pop and fizzle as some loud buzzing sound made itself known all around her. She could feel her walls closing in around her and, while she had never been claustrophobic, she felt a panic attack rising in her stomach. As all of this intensified she began to gasp for air that she felt she was losing as she was curling up even further into her chair. Her rational thoughts flew out the window and she felt like she was dying as she practically felt the walls around her molding themselves into a perfectly fitting cage around her crumpled form. All she could think to do was breath for as long as she could, though she had a feeling that it wasn’t going to last for very much longer. 

When she felt like she was about to pass out and be crushed, it all stopped. Everything was gone in an instant and she almost thought she was dead until she heard someone’s voice, probably Hope, trying to coax her to open her eyes. Slowly she began to breath deeper and as her ears began to relax and pop again to accommodate the lack of sound, she felt the floor underneath her. She must have fallen off of her chair in her ‘episode’. As her ears slowly adjusted she heard a soothing voice calling her back, it sounded foreign but still, in a way, familiar. 

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it she honed in on the voice trying to interpret what it was saying. “Oh- Orry! Ad Idea! Are yo- kay?” As it became more clear she heard the voice in obvious distress. “Oh god! Please don’t be permanently impaired or something! You would be so mad!” Lena began opening her eyes and letting them adjust to focus on the young woman in front of her. “Who-?” She managed to slur as she leaned against the wall. “What the hell happened?” She finally began to speak clearer and see again, her office was a mess, papers scattered all over the place and her desk and chair had been thrown back, she was leaned against the television wall and appeared to have a few cuts and scratches on her, though her forehead hurt pretty bad. “I am so sorry! I didn’t think you would be here, normally you’re home with- I mean, normally you're not here and I just...I am so sorry!” Lena finally focused on the young woman in front of her who was definitely not Hope. The woman was crouched in front of her wearing an oversized grey Harvard University hoodie and a pair of black jeans. Her raven hair was pulled back but two strands that seemed like side bangs stayed down framing her face which was abnormally pale, similar to Lena’s own. When Lena took time to study the rambling girls’ face she noticed the thin lips that were frowning with worry, her nose was home to a pair of glasses that were a deep purple with small flowers painted around the rims and sides. 

Her eyes, Lena knew something was off just by looking at them. They were blue, crystal, but something about them was just so...familiar that Lena had, for a moment, thought they were someone else’s even when the rest of this woman was different. “Who are you? And what the hell happened to my office?” The girl looked around and Lena saw her eyes widen as she began whispering under her breath something like “You never told me about that happening…” Lena, naturally, heard everything. “I have never spoken to you in my life, what is going on?” She asked clearly showing her rising annoyance. “Right, sorry. Okay, this is a really long story so maybe not here? Especially with all the camera’s.” 

It took a moment for Lena to finally agree to take this girl to her apartment, leaving her messy office with a note to Hope telling her she was fine and to clean up the office. On the drive over to her apartment Lena decided to try and get a basis for this girls random and sudden appearance into her life. “So tell me why you’re here to begin and we can go from there I suppose.” The girl obviously had to choose what to say very carefully which made Lena slightly concerned. “Okay...so, basically I am from the future. I took this portal that...well...you had been working on, and I came back here, I sort of forgot that you used to work super late, and I came to your office hoping that it would be empty, but it wasn’t, and all those things that happened to you, the sight and such, you told me were effects of foreign entities entering this timeline.” Lena took almost no time to digest this and continued to talk making a mental note to go back over this later on when she was alone. “So one, why are you here? And two, how do you know me in the future?” 

At this the girl had to sit for a long time and stared out the window for nearly a full five minutes before talking. “My world...it’s becoming different...and it was okay for a bit...most people weren’t affected by it...the ones who only remembered this new reality only changed a little, mostly it was just having a different job or dating a different person first things like that. But then it got worse, people had entirely new families and lives. And people disappeared too, sometimes it was because two people never met, so they never had children, or certain people were killed because of different choices made throughout another person's life. And then it affected you...and I had to fix it. You turned into this evil person who hated everything, especially mom. You just couldn’t stand her anymore and she ended up having to try to put you in prison because you killed people...but you fought back... you turned into these stories about Lex, became him. You killed her, with kryptonite that you shot straight through her heart. Aunt Alex and I...we tried to save her, but we couldn’t and then you took over everything and...to be honest I don’t know why I didn’t disappear. All I know is that I was given a chance to fix it. Because by saving you and mom, it can restore the balance, it was because you turned evil that all of this went haywire. Aunt Alex even went through a few simulations to be sure, and the theory proved correct. I just don’t know how to get there, because when you got set on something...It was impossible to get you off of that task, only mom could do that and apparently that won’t be able to help in this timeline.” 

At this Lena felt like passing out, the information that was just thrown in her face was almost too overwhelming to even comprehend. She was evil in the future? And she killed supergirl? And supergirl had a kid? At least she knew where the girl got her blue eyes from. “Who am I to you?” The girl looked at her with almost a pain at the fact that Lena didn’t recognize her. “I don’t know if I can answer that, you never told me if it was safe.”  
“Well, I know everything else, what could be so bad about this?” The young girl looked conflicted as she fought with herself internally. “I think I should wait to tell you…” Lena nodded slowly accepting that this girl was not going to give up any more information at the moment. “Alright, let’s just get you back to my place so we can talk more.”  
“Alright.” She replied sleepily as her head settled on the window of the car.  
When they arrived, Lena could hear the soft snoring of the girl beside her and smiled softly for a reason she didn’t know. She also didn’t know why she was taking this random girl to her home, especially since this was Supergirls child, but something about her just made Lena want to protect and help her. “Hey, we’re here, get up.” She said softly as she shook the girl. She began to stir and move to unbuckle while Lena was already stepping out of the car. Once they made it to the apartment the girl was wide awake and attentive towards Lena’s every action, and it didn’t slip past Lena. She made her way towards the large kitchen beckoning the girl to follow and sit down on one of many bar stools lining her large island counter top. “So, before anything, I think I at least deserve to know your name.” Lena said as she began to make tea for her and the girl.  
“Fair enough,” She said sitting down and smiling, “It’s Amber.”  
“Lovely name, do you have a last name?” The girl thought for a moment.  
“Zor-El Danvers.” She said calmly as she accepted the now made tea from Lena.  
“Who is your father?” She asked, obviously a little confused at the fact that her last name didn’t include another one from her father. Amber sat for a moment and sipped her tea thoughtfully.  
“Couldn’t tell you, never met him.” She didn’t go into any details but Lena knew it was a touchy subject, she didn’t know if it was because of her father or of herself but she didn’t push her. “Okay then Amber, now that we’re acquainted, tell me the rest of the story, and maybe why you came to me instead of your mother.”  
“Of course! Sorry.” She laughed a little before collecting her thoughts and continuing. “After you changed, Mom did too. She still knew me I guess, but she didn’t act like before, she wasn’t mad or anything, just different. Aunt Alex told me she went back to what it was like before me, she was sad all the time, and while she worked really hard, she didn’t act all that sunny anymore. And with you changed like that, I just couldn’t handle it all, so I sort of snuck into your lab and went through the portal. I knew enough to not land near a person, which I messed up within twenty seconds, and to try and keep the timeline as normal as possible but since I’m trying to fix it, I suppose I’m going to break that rule too. Aunt Alex doesn't even know I'm here honestly, and I left before getting any reasoning behind why you're the key to fixing my future, and I don't know how to fix it either. I suppose I'm just going to try and wing it, but knowing you, even in the future, I think it's going to be harder than I thought. You and mom were always so perfect that I never thought anything was ever wrong...which means I have no basis on which to try and improve it." Lena sat for a moment and decided that she was going to have to digest it right then if she was going to help Amber. 

The girl sat in silence looking at her tea bag floating in the cup while Lena sat and simply stared and thought, trying to form even one small coherent sentence. They managed to stay in that sort of awkward and comfortable silence for nearly twenty minutes before Lena broke it. "So, you came here unprepared to try and fix me and your mother to save your future and everyone in it." The girl nodded. "Okay, so walk me through everything you think you need to do."  
"That's exactly the problem. Uncle Winn gave me some advice and brainy tried to help with something about little boxes, but even Nia was worried that it wouldn't work because you would have to be willing to do it, not just pretending."  
"What exactly happens in the future between me and Supergirl?" The girl shook her head and it hung a little lower. "It's not what happened then.. It's about what's happening right now." Lena sat down next to her and grabbed the girls hand taking notice of the tears sliding down Amber's face. “Look at me,” The young woman raised her eyes slowly meeting Lena’s emerald ones, “I have no idea what or why this is happening to you, but I want to help okay?” Amber nodded, smiling weakly at Lena, allowing the Luthor to wrap the girl into a hug that she melted into. “Okay, then let’s get you settled for the night.” 

The girl allowed herself to be led to a spare bedroom that had a small closet with spare cloths of different sizes. Amber opted for a pastel blue color sleep shirt and a pair of dark purple pajama bottoms which, had Lena been in the girls situation, would have been the exact clothing she would have picked out. Lena found that slightly amusing as she led the girl back into the kitchen to eat a small dinner before going to bed. “Thank you for doing this, I know I must seem like a crazy person.” Amber said as she ate the bowl of soup Lena had made for her. “It really wouldn’t be the craziest thing in the world to happen to me.” Lena replied sipping a second cup of tea and moving about the kitchen trying to calmly interpret everything going on. Once Amber had finished eating and cleaning her dishes, Lena led her back to the guest room where she began setting up the bed while the young girl brushed her teeth in the spare bathroom. When Amber reemerged looking freshly tired, Lena gestured to the large bed now fitted with a light blue comforter. “Thank you again.” She said as she laid down nearly disappearing under all of the blankets and settling nicely into a divot in the mattress. “You’re welcome, now get some sleep.” Lena said softly turning around and moving towards the door, flipping the light switch as she moved past and quietly shutting the door behind her before making her way to her own room to get as much sleep as her body would allow.


	2. Of small Talk and Pot-stickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Amber hang out a little bit more and discover more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late upload, Online school began yesterday and the preparation for it took a while. This work is being prioritized over the other since this has gained a lot more traction, but if you are reading it don't worry the Ch 3 should be up shortly. Also, I would like to thank everyone! This story has over 100 kudos and over 1500 views! absolutely insane for only the first chapter of this work! I hope to bring everyone the story they are craving in the future! Enjoy Ch. 2!

Amber was woken up by a sweet scent making its way through the apartment. She had shifted quite a bit during the night and her head had become a mess of black tangles that hung comically from her head. When she rolled out of the large fluffy bed she began to wipe the remnants of drool from her face and followed the smell which she now identified as syrup. “What smells so good?” She asked as she shook her head to shake the sleep from it. 

“I decided to make pancakes because I heard kryptonians have larger appetites based on how Kara used to eat." Amber noticed how Lena's smile faded once she realized who she was talking about. "Anyway, hope you're hungry because I made like a million of them.” She said as she put nearly six pancakes on a plate before handing it to Amber. 

“Thanks, I am starving!” She said taking the plate and sitting down at the table while Lena grabbed one pancake on a plate and covered it in fruit. By the time Lena sat down, Amber had already gone through two and a half pancakes and didn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon. Lena smirked as she began to eat her own breakfast. 

“You really must be starving.” Lena said a smile replacing the small smirk on her face as she took another bite. Amber smiled back brightly through a mouthful of pancakes. The two ate in a relatively quiet manor though the occasional squeaking chair to retrieve more pancakes echoed around the apartment rather loud breaking the silence. Once the two had their fill of pancakes, Amber ended up eating eleven, they parted ways to their rooms to get ready for the day ahead of them.

Amber had no idea what they were doing, but Lena during the morning had mentioned they had a busy day and to dress comfortably. When she reentered the closet in the spare room, she found a lovely lilac colored t-shirt that fit her pretty well and paired it with some light blue jeans with a few rips around her knees and middle thighs. Once that was done, she managed to untangle her hair and put it up in a ponytail that mimicked the one she had the day before and she was waiting by the door within half an hour. Ten minutes after she began waiting, Lena walked out looking completely different from her usual work clothing. She was wearing a pair of black jeans that hugged her form with a baggy dark purple t-shirt that matched her make-up.

“Looks like we're matching today.” Lena commented with a smile as she pointed to the purple shirts. “Alright let’s get going, our first stop is L-Corp because I have to grab a few documents to work on.” Amber nodded and followed Lena out of the apartment to the car where Lena sat and stared at the steering wheel for a moment. “You know, I just realized that you have never actually called me by my name.” Amber looked up.

“Oh, well, I mean, I used to call you Lena but I thought it might be disrespectful since you don’t know me anymore.” The girl stuttered as she clicked in the seat belt. Lena nodded carefully accepting that as an answer though she could see right through her. 

“Well then, you can call me Lena like you used to.” She said as she began to drive out of the parking garage and onto the main road to L-Corp. Once they arrived, Lena turned to Amber. “You can wait here, I’ll only be a few minutes.” She said as she began unbuckling and opening the car door. 

“Alright.” She replied just before the door shut leaving her in complete silence with her thoughts. “Amber you complete moron.” The girl whispered to herself as she waited for Lena. She didn’t say anything else, but if anyone saw her face, they would think she was mentally beating herself up about it. 

After nearly half an hour, Lena opened the car door again and slid in with a defeated sigh as she slung a small briefcase into the backseat before shutting the door behind her and starting up the engine swiftly while turning her head to Amber and smiling. “Sorry it took so long, Hope was asking a lot of questions about yesterday.” She said with a hint of worry and annoyance in her voice. 

“It’s okay, I understand. Where are we going next?” Lena’s smile widened and she began to pull out of the parking lot.

”My favorite place to go.” Amber just stared at Lena confusedly until Lena let out a small laugh. “An old park no one really goes to. It’s really peaceful.”

“Oh! I loved that place growing up! The one with that old log we would all sit on to eat lunch.” Lena looked a little surprised but nodded. 

“Yeah. I took you there in the future?” 

“Uhm. You did, and we went there quite a bit as I grew up.” Lena nodded again and began to focus on the road fully after turning on the radio. The song’s, which she had never heard before, were definitely not what she typically listened to but she didn’t mind it when she saw Amber mouthing the words and swaying just ever so slightly.

“You like these songs?” Lena asked after a few songs had gone by.

“Yeah, I was mostly raised on the music Mom listened to as a kid and adult because the music in my generation is really just techno. Mom thought it disgraced earth music.” At this Lena chuckled quietly before the two fell into another long silence that was surprisingly comfortable. By the time they reached the park, about twenty minutes later, the music had changed to something orchestral and Amber had stopped mouthing words opting for simply listening with a small peaceful smile playing on her lips. When the car pulled to a stop Amber’s calm demeanor quickly changed to a childlike excitement as she practically jumped out of the car and ran to the long row of swings that stood just by a large oak tree.

The park itself wasn’t amazing, it had the swings, a small jungle gym and a group of tables overlooking a rather large pond to the east. Lena grabbed all of her work and made her way to one of the tables to set it all down. She had planned to do work here for a few hours and hang out with Amber, talk to her more, before they would get lunch and possibly talk more about her mission. It still confused Lena quite a bit as to why she was the reason the world crumbled in the future but she did find it morbidly funny that the fall ended up being because of a Luthor, albeit her, but still. 

Looking up from her mess of papers that had gathered while she unpacked, she saw Amber swinging rather high up on the swings but seeming to be having a good time so she decided to do an hour or so of work and let Amber have her fun. It was a little odd, to Lena at least, that she was taking, what she assumed was, a grown woman to the park but hey, what’s every normal with Lena anymore. 

Twenty minutes into Lena working she heard a loud crash and groan from across the park somewhere by the trees, needless to say she bolted up and began jogging over to the sound. “Amber? You okay?” Lena called hearing the worry in her own voice as she got to a small forest patch where she saw a flash of colors. “I’m fine!” the girl croaked out as she picked herself up from the remains of a tree branch. 

“The thing just fell, It couldn't hold my weight, that’s all.” She said gesturing towards the fallen limb. Lena walked up to Amber anyway and began inspecting the girl for cuts and scratches around her face and other vital organs. Amber, in that time, was trying to push Lena gently off of her while laughing. “I am fine, I promise.” It took a few more minutes of convincing for Lena to finally back away and allow the girl to follow her to the table and sit down. 

“Sorry, I don’t really know why I freaked out so bad, I mean, you are Supergirl’s daughter after all.” Lena said quietly as she sat down and began packing up her things, obviously she wasn’t going to be very productive while Amber was there, though she didn’t regard it as a bad thing.

“It’s okay, but I should tell you, I am only half kryptonian so I can fly and stuff but I can’t heal as fast or anything, kinda annoying to try and ‘hero’ with mom especially since you never let me.” Amber laughed but when she looked up she saw a very confused Lena looking at her. 

“Why would I be against that? And why was I even able to stop you?” She asked. The question itself was purely curiosity but the way she said it seemed almost accusatory to Amber. 

“You just worried about me a lot I guess so I didn't want to worry you about that extra thing.” She replied, losing her playfulness at an alarming rate. Lena nodded slowly not buying a single word but finished packing up and signaled for Amber to follow her with a smile trying to make Amber feel less awkward. Once they were in the car, Lena began searching for good places to get lunch and soon she decided to go with a Chinese restaurant that was just down the road.

“How does Chinese sound?” She asked as the car engine roared to life. 

“Sounds good.” Amber replied trying to seem less of what she was, Lena couldn’t exactly pinpoint the emotion. They pulled out onto the road in complete silence and the ride stayed relatively quiet, though Lena managed to get Amber to talk about her favorite bands in the future, funnily enough one of the bands, Weezer, an older favorite of Lena’s, was on her list.

“You like Weezer?" Lena asked with a smirk on her face as she pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Amber laughed a little as she responded. 

“Of course, mom tried to culture me in new age music, but your childhood was that stuff, at least that’s what you told me.” Lena laughed along with the girl as she clicked off the engine and collected her purse. 

“C’mon, I hope you’re hungry.” Lena said breathing away the remnants of her laughs. Amber nodded vigorously smiling and keeping pace with Lena who was already almost to the door of the building. Once they were inside Amber grabbed them a table while Lena ordered them a meal for two at the front desk. She walked over to the small corner table and handed Amber a plate for the food and was barely able to keep up with the girl speeding around and grabbing almost everything from the buffet before retreating back to the table. Amber’s plate was comically full of food while Lena’s looked like someone had already eaten their meal, and the contrast was obviously funny to most everybody who passed by with their own plates.

“So you’re hungry.” Lena said, eating a small bite. Amber looked up through a mouthful of food and decided it was best not to try and speak so she instead nodded and smiled sheepishly allowing for a few crumbs to fall away from her mouth. They mostly ate in silence, though, when Amber didn’t have food in her mouth she did occasionally tell Lena about the different foods and their origins around the world. Lena, of course, knew it all since she had grown up in a household where knowledge, even random, was power but she let Amber explain it all. After four plates of food between the two girls, they finally began to sit and talk more, floating between a bit of science talk and other smaller topics. 

Lena never was able to get anything from Amber concerning future technology, which she had to give the girl props on, Lena was able to interrogate anything out of almost anyone. When they got onto the topic of Amber’s origins, she finally began talking more and soon Lena learned about her role as a part time hero named Synth after her best friend who had died a few years beforehand. She normally sported ski goggles and a rainbow bandanna because she wanted to break away from Supergirl, but she still wore the house of El symbol on her chest, mainly because she thought it went with the outfit, but also because it honored her ancestors. Lena found her causes for things very admirable, but also felt sorry for the girl. She had been through something in the future that many people, even Lena with her and Kara’s current situation, would loath to even think about. Somehow they got to the topic of Lena and Kara which was odd for Lena to talk about but she still did, since apparently they were the whole problem. 

“So, basically, she lied...about being Supergirl, you hate her now even though she has tried countless times to fix it, and you tried to brainwash the whole world with what did you say? Q-waves? And you left her in a kryptonite capsule? You know she’s claustrophobic right?” Lena stared dumbfounded at the girl, she had said it all correctly but somehow made Lena out to be the crazy one, which Lena hadn’t done at all. She didn’t know exactly whether she was supposed to be mad or thankful for the realization so she decided to be neutral. 

“I did not, another thing she never told me, and I wasn’t trying to brainwash people. It was far more complicated than that.” She replied. Amber smirked, for a reason completely unknown to Lena, and simply sat there looking at her with almost devilish eyes. 

“What?” Lena asked a small awkward smile creeping up her face. 

“Oh, nothing, just the face you made when I told you she was claustrophobic. You looked terrified for a minute. Why would that be?” Lena cleared her throat making sure to keep a business look on her face for as long as possible. 

“I don’t want to cause her physical or mental harm. I simply wanted her to recognize what she did in its entirety.” Amber smiled a genuine smile and shifted to be a little closer to Lena as she began eating a few more pot-stickers that survived her first assault to the plate. Lena started to smile at this before it completely disappeared and her eyes snapped towards the entrance desk. Amber didn’t seem to notice so Lena made sure she seemed less terrified and more playful. They way the two had been positioned had Amber with her back to the door and Lena with direct line of sight for this exact reason. 

“Amber, we have to go, I have one more thing to do before we can go back to my apartment okay?” She knew Amber heard the urgency and when she looked up to see Lena staring behind her, she instinctively looked and almost spit her food. Alex Danvers was standing at the front desk with her weapon in her hands, though it was lowered, and talking to the host who was answering questions. 

“It’s only Alex, why do we have to go?” She asked, a little confused.

“Because she has her gun out, which means that however they tracked you or even knew you were here, they are here to detain you and when they get you, you won’t be able to make any case. Believe me, they do not listen unless you fight back, and I don’t think you are willing to hurt Alex even from the past.” Lena spoke soft and quick, making sure she was completely packed and ready to go so she could get Amber out of there quickly. As she pulled Amber up, she saw Alex press her hand to her ear, probably where a communication device was, and snap her head to the left where she saw Lena rising and keeping her eyes on a girl she was with. Lena began to pull Amber with her and once they rounded a corner to a different part of the building she began going a bit faster. 

There wasn’t any backdoor she could see, but she was going to get out no matter what. There was a small crashing sound behind her and she heard some shouting just after she slid to the right into the kitchen where people began staring at the two. Lena spent a moment looking around and trying to come up with the best plan to get Amber out in time. There was a small door that led to the outside and another that led to a walk-in freezer looking room across from the exit. Lena pulled Amber to the freezer and told her to get in it and hide before Lena made for the door. She slammed it open and backed up to some shelves just next to the freezer, managing to hide behind them right before the kitchen door slammed open as agents spilled in being led by Alex. 

They ran and covered the exit and a few stayed by the kitchen door while Alex jogged to the exit that was clearly thrown open hastily. She peered out and when Lena saw her curse under her breath she silently cheered for tricking the woman. Alex made a signal that Lena assumed was a roundup to leave but the agents began looking around and knocking things down, opening cabinets and shoving around shelves. Lena could feel her heart rate quicken as she kept her eyes locked on the freezer. Suddenly she heard Alex shouting among the clatter of things slamming about. 

“They’re here somewhere! The signal says they are somewhere in this room so find them!” A few agents stopped to nod their understanding, and a few continued to slam things around. Lena was so entirely focused on the freezer that she didn’t even notice when the shelf she was behind was slammed to the side, though she did notice when an agent tried to lead her away from the area and to the kitchen doors. She began resisting and yelling “Let go of me!” trying to get back to the freezer which had already been slammed opened. She heard a scream from inside as she felt power dampening cuffs link over her wrists which were pulled behind her back. 

After a few moments of struggling from inside the box Amber was shoved out roughly with cuffs locking her wrists like Lena. “Let her go!” Lena screamed to Alex not caring about the agent that was pulling on her arms. “Let her go!” She repeated as she saw Amber struggling to get out of the arms of the agent dragging her towards the back. She heard Alex say calmly that they got ‘them’ and proceeded to walk out the door behind Amber who was shouting to be let go. The two girls were pulled into the alley kicking and screaming. “Amber!” Lena yelled as she was shoved into the back of a van. 

She saw Amber being shoved into a similar van with tears streaking down her face, she had never been hunted, never had to hide, never been hurt by the people she grew up being protected by. It broke Lena in ways she could never describe but it hurt even more knowing she was completely hopeless. The only thing that made her freeze entirely was when Amber screamed “Mom!” Just before the van doors slammed shut. 

Lena had seen the panic in the girls face, knew that it was an innate reaction that made her yell that. Which meant only one simple thing and that made Lena both horrified and uncontrollably angry. She just watched Amber be taken away. And she just figured out Amber was her daughter which filled her with a new kind of rage because she just watched her daughter as she was taken away by the people she trusted less than her own brother. Before she could do anything, like fight back against her new restraints holding her to the vehicle's interior, she was shot with something she didn’t know. Within moments her head lagged and her face lost all previous emotion slowly resting in a calm but unwelcome sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I am taking prompts. I can also be reached at "lazyinternetsuit" on Tumblr if anyone wants to talk privately, I check my inbox daily, and I can talk to ya'll about most anything, whether it be just talking, or discussing works so don't be shy! thank you again for reading and I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Resistance is Futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being captured by the D.E.O. and separated, Lena works to ensure she gets Amber back with her. Kara tries to begin mending things with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the angst we have been awating, it was personally really fun for me to write which is why it is alot longer than nomal but I hope you enjoy. A second photo drawing is going to be up on my tumblr "lazyinternetsuit" feel free to check it out, I can also be reached there for any personal messages and things. School is kicking my Ass right now so the week will be spent working almost full time which means the next chapter might be up on Saturday, so sorry about that. Enjoy this next chapter though!

Lena woke up in what felt like a comfortable bed which made her think she was just in her apartment for a moment until she heard the light beeping to her right. She didn’t dare open her eyes because she could already feel the light bleeding through her lids so instead she listened and felt. One of her wrists had something rather cool feeling, probably a handcuff if she had to guess. She couldn’t tell if she was still in her same clothes but she assumed she was since she could still smell the kitchen on whatever she had on. Her ears strained to hear anything but it was almost completely silent except for what she assumed was light breathing to her left. 

It only took her a moment to guess, so she wrenched open her eyes to finally let them adjust. The light wasn’t as bright as she thought it would be but it was still rather bright. Once her eyes adjusted she looked around herself. She was definitely in a hospital bed, and she definitely had handcuffs on her right wrist that looked like it kept her stuck to the bed. To her right, there was a wall with a few machines that beeped and showed numbers that stayed relatively the same. She looked slowly to the left and saw a girl next to her, she was sitting in a chair looking as though she was dozing off. 

Her face was blurry, due to Lena having just woken up and for a moment she thought it may have been Amber until she saw the blonde hair hanging in waves off of the woman. She tried to sit up but her arms were so sore that she couldn’t lean on them and fell back down onto the bed with a small thud that woke up the girl. “Lena?” She asked standing up and moving right next to the bed. At the sound of the voice Lena’s eyes suddenly became crystal clear and she ended up looking right into blue eyes, but not the ones she had been hoping for. “Lena are you okay?” Kara asked, trying to grab Lena’s left hand, which she quickly jerked away.

“Where is she.” She tried to ask calmly but the anger rising in her voice was clearly becoming evident though apparently Kara thought it was fear. 

“She can’t hurt you, she has been locked up.” At that Lena sat up and grit her teeth through the flashes of soreness and looked around once more now that she had a better view. Alex was standing in a corner shaking her head subtly, she obviously knew whatever Kara thought was a lie. 

“Let me go.” She said without any hint of emotion. “Let me and Amber go. We did nothing wrong, you can’t hold us.” Kara looked confused and a little hurt but still crushed the cuff around her arm and backed away, though Alex seemed to have other plans. 

“You’re not going anywhere. You were harboring a fugitive and that is against the law.” Her tone was nothing to play with but even so, Lena tried to leave. Alex cut her off and when Lena tried to push past her, Alex grabbed her arm, twisted it with an almost elegantly swift motion and had her in cuffs before she could do anything. 

“Alex! What are you doing!” Kara said moving towards the two girls. 

“Kara I told you she was with the girl, she wasn’t being held hostage. She is under arrest.” The hero had a confused face but didn’t try to stop Alex when she began pushing Lena towards an interrogation room. 

Lena was in that room for what seemed like ages before she even saw an agent. She had never seen the person before, but when they started asking for her information to book her she simply sat and stared at the wall opposite of her. To her amusement, the agent tried for about half an hour before giving up and leaving, probably to report to Alex. She didn’t care who tried to talk to her, she wasn’t going to say a word. It was how she negotiated. She wasn’t going to say a thing until she got what she wanted. In this case, Amber. 

She didn’t know why, after barely knowing the girl for a day, she was so invested in saving her. All Lena knew was that no matter what, she was getting Amber out of the D.E.O. and somewhere safe where Alex and her people couldn’t get them. She didn’t know when exactly Alex entered the room, she was so caught up in her thoughts that the only reason she noticed the woman was because she sat right in front of Lena and snapped her fingers. “Lena. You here?” Her stern voice echoed in the small room and though Lena didn’t move an inch, she met her eyes with Alex’s hard gaze and waited. “Good. Now, you are going to tell me about that fugitive in my holding cell. Where did she come from and why are you so intent on helping her.” Lena didn’t move a muscle. Her eyes stayed perfectly trained on Alex and she barely looked like she was breathing. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way and guarantee you the moment you see the hard way you will wish you told me all about her.” 

At this Lena changed. She had been unmoving, yes, but her eyes hadn’t been filled with fury like they were at that moment. “I am not talking until you let Amber join me.” 

“Like hell you aren’t. I have ways to make you talk and when I do you’re going to regret it.” Alex looked close to snapping but Lena wasn’t going to stop anytime soon and Alex seemed to see that. She took her leave less than gracefully, slamming the door in the process causing Lena to flinch just slightly. She might never see Amber simply because Alex had her detained which was more than enough to make her mad, but what really messed with her was the fact that she had no idea what they were doing to Amber. She had a feeling they wouldn’t hurt her per say, but they were still family in Amber’s eyes and she didn’t want Amber to leave with a bad taste in her mouth like Lena would. She stayed in that room for hours without a single person coming in to do anything. 

The complete silence would have been nice had it not been for the circumstances but she still used to to calm down and gain a composure she could only think of calling “Business bitch” mode which did make her smirk a little. There was no clock in the room but she managed to estimate that she had been in there for around four hours. She was close to falling asleep and her eyes were unfocused and drooping, though she was somehow still alert enough to hear the door slide open followed by boots clicking on the floor. She tried to wake herself up more as the person approached her and by the time the woman reached her she was fully awake and staring daggers at Kara. The woman still had her uniform on and she was carrying a small bag of food in one hand and two large bags in the other. “I know you don’t want to talk to me. So I won’t make you. But I also know that Amber means a lot to you, so I am here to prove that, unlike my sister, I want to hear you out. Both of you.” She said the last part while sliding around and setting the bags on the table before moving towards the door again and beckoning someone from outside. 

A guard walked in closely followed by Amber in cuffs, she didn’t look hurt but she did look scared. At least until she saw Lena, who was already rising from her chair and moving towards her. In the short time it took for Lena to make it to Amber, Kara had dismissed the guard and taken off the girls cuffs. To say Lena was relieved would be an understatement. She hugged Amber with such force that she probably would have hurt another human because Amber was pressing her ribs in the same kind of hug. “Are you okay?” Lena asked hearing the tears clogging her voice as well as feeling them run down her face. She knew Amber was crying too but she felt her nod and just hugged her tighter petting her hair to calm her down. 

“I’m so sorry.” Amber whispered quietly. “I should have told you.” Lena shook her head. 

“It’s okay, I understand why you didn’t. As long as you’re okay, everything is okay.” They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they finally began to move over towards the table which was now equipped with three chairs, two on one side and one on the other. Kara was standing by the door, but began to follow them and after they sat down she sat down across from them. Lena could tell Amber was a little embarrassed of the small show of affection but Lena couldn’t care less about what Kara thought at the moment, though she did note the soft smile on the hero’s lips. 

Kara obviously noticed the lull in activity and sucked in a deep breath before starting. “So, I got Big Belly Burger. I got what you normally ordered, I hope that’s okay,” She said handing Lena the small bag. “And I got you a large burger and fries because it’s the best thing on the menu.” She winked at Amber who accepted the bag with a small thank you before the three began silently eating. The two kryptonians ate pretty quickly and both girls finished their entire meals and sides by the time Lena finished her salad which Lena found slightly funny. “So.” Kara began after everything was disposed of. 

“So indeed.” Lena finished, she felt Amber grab her hand under the table. 

“You have a new friend, who somehow made it on our undocumented fugitive list and no one has ever even seen a trace of her before today. How is that?” She asked, trying to keep it completely formal but still remaining cordial enough to seem non threatening. 

“She isn’t a fugitive for one,” Lena glanced at Amber who nodded. “She’s from the future,” Amber squeezed her hand. “And she’s my daughter.” Kara, who had been sipping a drink, nearly spit it out but managed to choke it down with a tomato red face. “She’s your what?” 

“You heard me. She entered this timeline yesterday, and I brought her to my apartment so nobody saw her. I still don’t know how you found her.” Amber simply sat quietly holding Lena’s hand and staring down at the table. 

“People can be tracked based on sound actually, when they are from here and now, they have the same frequency as us, when they aren’t they have a different one. We picked her sound up earlier this morning and tracked her for a while, Alex saw you with her at the park and that’s why she has been so giddy...among other things..” She trailed off but Lena knew exactly what she was implying. “Why are you here Amber?” The girl's eyes widened and she looked like she was about to explode but seemed to manage it and got out a few sentences. 

“My future is broken because of something Lex did in the past.”

“Lex?” At this point even Lena was a little confused.

“He uhm...told you that Kara was Supergirl which wasn’t how the original timeline went.” Kara sat in silence for a moment looking at the wall behind Lena and Amber. 

They stayed in a tense silence for a while until Kara stood up. “Alex is going to be here soon, Amber you have to come with me.” She said quietly walking towards the door.

“She doesn't know I’m here?”

“No, so we have to go and you can’t say anything about it, I’m working to get you two together for real but you know Alex.” she looked at Lena for a moment before turning back to the door. “Let’s go.” Amber stood up followed by Lena who hugged her tightly before watching the girl leave. She was thankful for the fact that she was able to see Amber, but she was still furious that she was being held against her will, though she managed to keep calm the next time Alex came in to question her which went almost exactly like the first meeting. 

All Alex did was ask about Amber and all Lena did was sit and say “I’m not talking until Amber is here.” Though a few times she added ‘Permanently’ simply to set in stone her seriousness. When Alex left she was even angrier than before but eventually she returned with Amber in cuffs looking a bit more relaxed knowing she was going in here. “There. Now start talking.” Alex said through gritted teeth as she sat down clearly trying to calm herself down. 

When the two girls were sitting Amber began to talk and seemed a little less scared of being blunt, which Lena assumed was just because Alex was technically her aunt. “I’m from the future, in that time things are changing and the world is becoming more of a war zone everyday, the main reason for coming back here is because I’m trying to stop it.” Alex looked like she was going to bring her to the psych ward any minute but let her continue anyway. “Lena is my mother, which is why I came to her, though technically I could have gone to Kara because well...she is my mother as well and-” 

“Excuse me what?” Alex interrupted looking thoroughly confused and as she looked between Amber and Lena she noticed Lena not looking surprised in any way. “You knew about this?” She asked. 

“I knew about Kara being her mom from the beginning, I knew I was her mom since yesterday when she yelled ‘Mom’ as you kidnapped us.” She responded with venom clear as day which made Alex sit up. 

“So..uhm...why are you here? At this time, I mean?” 

“When Lex told my mom, Lena about Supergirl...it wasn’t supposed to go that way, so my time started changing to accommodate it which meant that they never worked together, and never became the Luthor-Super team...everything went sideways because Lena went a little crazy and Supergirl just lost most of her ambition. I am here to fix it and I came back here because in the future, you changed too, so you told me about Lex happening..so I found Lena’s portal and came back here.” Alex simply stared, almost dumbfounded.

“What the hell.” She said quietly. “Just- what the hell.” Soon enough she stood up and left saying something about how they would be moved to the med bay to rest for the night which made Lena think they would be released finally. 

When Amber saw the door close behind Alex, she turned to Lena. “I’m sorry, you already know that but…I don’t know...I still am.” 

“I know.” Lena replied with a reassuring smile. They stayed in a calm silence for a bit before Lena turned to Amber. “How was I?” 

“What?” Amber asked, turning to face Lena once more.

“I mean, was I good to you?” Lena couldn’t tell if Amber noticed the insecurity but if she did, she did an amazing job of hiding it.

“Good? You were an amazing mom. First, just to have me, you had to go to Argo with mamma so you and me wouldn’t get hurt. Then you took care of me, with mamma of course, but she was gone sometimes for superhero business. Mamma taught me the normal things, like riding a bike, or tying my shoes, but you taught me to read and write. You gave me a head start in life before I even knew what that would mean, and now I am in Harvard studying to be a biologist. You and mamma did everything you possibly could to set me up to succeed in life. Don’t get me wrong though, there were many nights that I ‘forgot’ to study because we were building forts or talking. You were great, I promise.” Lena smiled as Amber hugged her.

“Mamma huh?” She said as Amber pulled away.

“I had to differentiate somehow. When I was a baby I called you both mommy, but I grew out of it pretty quick so then I started calling you mom and mamma, mamma.”

“Why mom for me?”

“I don’t know really, you were harder on me I guess, not in a bad way, but let’s just say when I got in trouble as school I called mamma first.” That made Lena laugh.

“Well, I suppose I can see that.” She said smiling. 

Lena almost jumped when the door opened and revealed Alex standing in the doorway. “C’mon, the med bay is set up.” She said, the anger in her voice was gone but there was obviously still some mistrust in her tone. When they got to the room Alex retreated to the doorway and held the door almost closed.“You guys will stay here, then in the morning we will talk more. You can’t leave, but you are not prisoners for the time being.” She added the last part when Lena gave her a look asking just that. When Alex left, Lena looked around the room. The windows were covered with some sort of cloth, and the beds were moved to the floor where it was more of a “mattress campout” patent pending from Amber of course. The door was shut now so the girls both shifted their mattresses to be combined and they laid down covering up in the soft sheets wrapped around the beds. Lena thought it was a little funny how they were sleeping on the floor of the D.E.O. given the circumstances but she knew she would do it again if it meant they stayed together. When she finally began to drift to sleep she focused on Amber’s light snoring to block out the ambient noise of the agents in the background, working and shuffling about, and was asleep in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again feel free to leave and questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions, I am always open to them. Like I said above I can talk if anyone needs to and my tumblr is how to do that confidentially. I am still accepting any prompts you guys might want done as well! stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Breakfast Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four, now only slightly less on edge, go to breakfast in order to clear things up and give Lena a chance to tell Kara the full truth about Amber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the late upload, school has officially beaten my ass this week, and so this chapter is a bit longer. Because of one of the comments I received last chapter, I have added in a few things to hopefully answer those concerns further. Check out the end notes for more Ideas I have that I will start working on soon! I also would like to say that amid the Covid-19 crisis, please remain calm and sane, help everyone by taking precautions and keeping yourself safe and clear from the virus. Special thanks to those who risk their lives daily to treat patients with the virus.
> 
> Enjoy this next chapter!

They were woken up by knocking on the door and someone saying something along the lines of having to get going so they could shower before agent Danvers was going to talk to them. Lena managed to get up rather quickly but Amber was a whole different story, Lena had to practically drag her up and threatened her with groundation because technically she was still Amber’s mother. That did get the girl going though and soon the two were awake and changed after showering in the agents quarters. When they were escorted into the main center they noticed Alex and Kara almost bickering but Alex seemed to cave within seconds and turned probably to find Lena and Amber by the way she stopped as she looked up.”Great you’re here, Kara convinced me to go get food so we leave in ten minutes.” 

“Okay.” Lena replied shortly. She still wasn’t fond of Alex or Kara in any way but she still began walking to stand by the exit door leaving Amber to talk to Winn who was fascinating her with the technology of the past that Lena swore she heard Amber call “Ancient”. Lena made sure to keep a very close eye on Amber but figured Winn was harmless enough, even with Kara and Alex watching her as well. She watched Alex take a slow breath before walking over towards her and had to keep herself from rolling her eyes simply out of reflex from the past months. 

“ You need to tell her.” Alex said strongly and simply. “She deserves to know and you know it.” She then turned and called for the other girls who came bounding over though Amber hesitated just slightly until she saw Lena standing near them. Just before Kara managed to catch up or use her hearing Alex whispered quietly “Tell her today.” so low she was afraid Lena hadn’t heard, the only indicating she had heard was a small nod. Lena did agree, it was simple courtesy to tell her as the other mother of Amber even if at the moment she greatly disliked the woman. 

Alex decided that they were going to take a minivan that, for some reason, they had in their garage. Alex drove with Kara in the front, while Lena and Amber sat in the back. Lena was distracted with her thoughts, so she didn’t notice that they had even arrived until Amber tapped on her shoulder. “We’re here.” She said quietly. Lena nodded slowly as she snapped herself out of her trance and crawled out of the van behind Amber. They were at a hole in the wall breakfast place that no one seemed to be at, probably not seen by many tourists or local folks. Amber was already inside followed closely by Kara while Alex stayed behind to lock the car door and give Lena one last meaningful glance before walking in and following Kara and Amber to a table in the far corner. 

Like the car, Alex and Kara sat on one side, while Amber and Lena sat on the other. Amber, while being rather polite, was still a bit apprehensive so she didn’t talk much, preferring to hold Lena’s hand under the table they sat at. To say it was awkward would be an understatement, neither of the Danvers sisters knew what to do or say, and Lena wasn’t initiating anything. Everyone was more than a little thankful for the waitress who interrupted the silence asking for everyone’s orders which took a little over seven minutes to collect. Then they were in an awkward silence again, no one dared to make a move because of how frail everything was to begin with. Finally, once the food was delivered Kara spoke up. “So, uh, Amber...is the food the same in the future?” Amber looked up and Lena could see the cogs turning in her head. 

“No, it’s all granola bars with flavors.” She said trying to hold back an obvious smile that Kara seemed to miss completely. 

“The future sounds like it sucks.” She said with a small, playful pout. 

“I’m kidding, the food is actually way healthier in the future, but it still tastes just as good as the junk food of the past.” Kara perked up. 

“Oh good! I think I’d die if pot-stickers weren’t a thing anymore.” At that Amber laughed a bit and Lena could see her guard fall further as the two got into a conversation about all the foods they worshiped, and against Lena’s wish, she saw Kara in Amber more and more. Eventually Alex asked Lena about something she was working on, if Lena knew of a way to make it more efficient and Lena took the chance to lose herself in the science of things. Everyone talked more comfortably, though Lena refused to answer Kara straight forward whenever she made old inside jokes, instead choosing right then to eat some of her food. To put it simply, it wasn’t as awkward as everyone had originally thought, but there was still some resentment, which seemed about as normal as it could be. About ten minutes after everyone finished eating Alex suggested her and Amber go to a nearby park so that Lena could discuss something with Kara, it took a bit of convincing but eventually Lena allowed Amber to leave with Alex, though a small part of her was happy that Amber seemed timid again, she wouldn’t be fooled twice. Kara was extremely confused and it showed but she made no objections. When the two had left Lena simply sat and looked at the table, now clear of plates. 

“Is this the talk? Or is there going to be more?” Kara asked, clearly trying to lighten the atmosphere. “Are you okay Lena?” At that, she looked up. 

“Fine.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Kara was beginning to look more worried than anything and Lena couldn’t decide whether she hated the concern or missed it. 

“I have to tell you something about Amber and I am trying to think of the most formal way to get the point across without being...cold.” Kara sat back and allowed her to think without interruption. Lena knew that this was either going to go horribly well, or horribly terrible and she didn’t want the latter at all because it could put Amber in danger. Nearly twenty minutes passed without a word between the two, until Lena finally sat straighter and cleared her throat getting the full attention of the woman across from her. “I am Amber’s mother,” She began calmly. 

“I know.” 

“But you don’t. She came to me, and didn’t tell me who she was to me. She only told me who she was to you...who you were to her.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, trying to ward off her curiosity that was growing. 

“You’re-,” She took a deep breath, now or never, “Her mother. As well.” Kara froze entirely. She didn’t blink, move, breath, even the particles around her seemed to be frozen in time. Lena held her breath unknowingly, trying to gauge the hero’s reaction. 

“So I...we.” Kara managed to choke out, her eyes began darting back and forth in thought as she tried to calmly react to the bomb that had just dropped on her. “Oh Rao.” She whispered. Lena simply sat, waiting until Kara was ready to talk, because as much as she hated to say, or in this case think it, she didn’t feel any anger towards the woman, only sympathy. She had freaked out, and been freaking out internally for hours and to say learning that information was scary would be an understatement. 

“Kara I can understand that this is confusing, and complicated…” 

“It’s not confusing or complicated. Just unexpected. I never actually thought…” She trailed off as her eyes lifted to see Alex and Amber walking through the door, Alex was smiling and Amber looked like she was almost in tears because of the severity of her laughter. Kara inhaled sharply and shook her head a bit before managing to get into a calmer state of mind. Alex sat down again followed closely by Amber who was calming herself down after. Lena nodded towards the agent, to tell her what she already knew Alex was going to ask, who responded with another small nod. “Alright then, now that everyone knows everything, who would like the first freak out.” Amber looked a bit confused but when Kara didn’t stop staring her mouth formed a small “oh”. 

Kara breathed in deeply and looked at Lena who finally met her eyes “So.” She began turning to Amber who looked overly mature for the situation. “Tell us about yourself. I want to get to know you.” Kara added with a small smile. Amber breathed an audible sigh of relief and began on her rant about the future. Most of it was about the school system being more student personalized and the things she learned but there were a few rather interesting things. She grew up learning many languages, earth and off world, and she had become fluent in quite a few including kryptonian, Latin, Spanish, Irish, and martian which J’onn had apparently taught her. She didn’t have any siblings, though she constantly begged for either a sibling or a pet, she ended up getting the latter, an adorable puppy named krypto. She had a best friend named Natalie that she grew up with, and they both went to Harvard together and even got the same dorm. She was always top of her class and she was amazing in all of her sports because Kara had let Amber train with her when she was little which grew into a love of sports, while Lena always pushed her for academic excellence, nicely of course. 

While the young girl babbled on about everything she could talk about in the future, both Kara and Lena sat dumbstruck. It seemed to hit them both that this girl had grown up with everyone at the table as family. For Lena, it was both calming and terrifying to see how Amber had turned out, she was obviously very loved in the future, but it could just be because she had Kara, who was being described as the fun one. Kara seemed enthralled by the stories, smiling when she talked about the things that she had taught her. Alex was watching everyone very closely, she had been surprised to say the least, but a part of her felt that it wasn’t too far fetched based on how they acted before Lena found out about Kara. They had been able to practically read each other’s mind which was slightly amusing to her. 

It was almost an hour later when they finally left and while everyone was able to get along long enough to listen to Amber, Lena reverted back to being angry at them, though she couldn’t help the slight feeling of sadness because being in that restaurant enjoying the stories Amber rambled on about, it made everything feel normal again, she didn’t have a horrible feeling in her stomach and she didn’t feel utter betrayal every time she looked at Kara. But when the world came back into view, she was slapped in the face with the pain again and the feeling was exhausting. The ride back to the D.E.O. was completely silent and when they got back Alex brought them all to a small conference room to talk. 

“So, obviously Amber isn’t a threat, but I am going to need to take more blood samples because I’m not going any further without proof.” Everyone kept mostly silent except for Kara who coughed and looked at Alex who sighed in resignation. “And when I clear that Amber is who she says she is, you two can leave. We still offer our services because of her relation to Kara.” Another cough and what sounded like a kick under the table. “And we would like to formally apologize for arresting you without actual cause and all that…” She trailed off. It wasn’t the best apology on the planet and obviously she wasn’t planning on actually doing it, but Lena took it as a win that they would be able to leave soon. “Alright, so Amber you can come with me, I’ll draw your blood and hopefully get matches within a few hours then you two can go home.” Alex got up as she finished the sentence and walked over towards the door.

“Okay. But just so you know, you’re going to need a diamond needle or kryptonite or something.” At that Kara looked up with an almost angry look in her eyes before Amber clarified. “I’m half kryptonian, meaning that when I’m exposed to a small amount of kryptonite it makes my skin piercable without actually hurting me or anything.” Kara visibly relaxed and sat back in her chair as Alex and Amber left, leaving the two alone in the room. For nearly twenty minutes neither woman spoke. Lena kept looking down at her hands and twisting a ring on her left hand to keep her mind occupied, while Kara simply sat with her arms lightly crossed staring at the reflective surface of the table which showed her the rather bland roof. 

Finally Kara spoke up. “You should know that whether you want the D.E.O.’s help or not, you’re going to have mine. Amber is technically mine too and I deserve to try and help her in any way that I can. And even if you think that I shouldn’t I will pro-” 

“I wasn’t going to try and stop you.” Lena interjected simply. “I know how rights work, and I don’t want to keep her away from any of you because you are her family even if not right at this moment.” Kara blushed wildly because she had expected more of a fight. She wasn’t going to push anything else but she was happy that she and Lena were at least at the point where they could talk, even if it was formally. 

“So, what are you going to do?” Kara asked, trying to keep the conversation going. 

“Go home, tomorrow I am going to figure out how to help her. And once I figure it out, I am going to get her back to her home.” Kara nodded slowly, it seemed like a simple enough plan though she knew it was going to be a lot more difficult than it sounded. They both turned when they heard the door open and saw Amber walk in with a goofy grin while Alex walked in with a similar grin. 

“She’s a match to you both, Amber told me how as well, pretty genius actually. Anyway you two are free to go, but expect to hear from us over the next few days.” Lena stood up and joined Amber who was waiting by the door. 

“Okay.” She said, trying to keep her formality clear. “You ready to go Amber?” The girl nodded. 

“Yup!” 

“Alright, C’mon.” Lena paused and turned back to Alex. “How exactly are we supposed to get back?” Alex cleared her throat. 

“Right, sorry, there’s a car waiting just outside, it’ll take you back to your apartment. Your car was already brought there earlier today.” Lena nodded and walked out the door followed closely by Amber. The car ride was odd, Amber was telling Lena a little more about her life and it was actually quite interesting to hear about how she was brought up. It was all mostly about small things, her favorite thing to do as a kid, how her room was decorated, her favorite color. Lena absorbed everything, she didn’t know why, but Amber was truly an amazing person to her, a bit naive, but she was only twenty two, well, twenty two and nine months according to her. When they finally arrived back at Lena’s apartment, the two made their way upstairs, though Amber practically flew up them and got to the fifth floor in only two minutes. Lena managed to catch up eventually and Amber was a bit cocky. “What took ya so long?” She said with a wide grin. Lena smirked and narrowed her eyes. 

“I wouldn’t push it, I think I still have the right to ground you.” At that Amber’s eyes widened and her smile changed to a comically scared face as she made her way to the door behind Lena. When they got inside, Lena made her way to the kitchen to make some tea while Amber followed and sat down at the counter-top. “So, time to figure out how to save your future. You got any Ideas?” Amber grew more serious as she sat in thought.

“I mean, honestly I dunno. I know for sure that I have to keep you from becoming evil, but I don’t see any evil in you honestly. And I have to help you fix things with mamma but I don’t know how to do that either because it has to be something you both actually want, or the second I go back home it will fall apart again. On the other hand, if I do manage to help fix it, I have absolutely no idea what will happen because one, I may or may not have no clue how to get back...and me being here has already changed something, you know me before I’m even here and that could potentially change me in the future.” 

“What do you mean?” Lena inquired with growing worry.

“Because you know me, things you’re supposed to experience for the first time will actually be the second time, so things could go differently, nothing major, but something like my height could potentially change, or my eyes, or hair color.”

“Why would that be changed?” 

“Because when this happened the first time, I was born in a specific time and all of the factors were what made me. With new, different, factors something could change.” Lena sat in thought for a moment. Amber was completely serious now and seemed even a little worried as her overall ‘plan’ seemed to be setting in stone around her. She had traveled back on whim, without any real instructions, or any idea of how she was going to help fix it. 

“Okay... Okay, so obviously we need to work on how to make a transport back to your time, and fix my relationships with people...but that will all take a long, long time. Do you have a time limit here?” 

“No, at least I don’t think so.” 

“Well that’s good I think.” Lena laughed as she poured the tea for the two of them. “Let’s spend the rest of the day working on idea’s then shall we?” Amber nodded and accepted the tea and followed Lena to the couch where they proceeded to work on ideas for several hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is now my only active work, I will be able to hopefully begin working on a few one shots, I found a couple of hidden jems, that with a little work, can be pretty decent. I have an apocalypse AU (sg) and a s1 Cailtin (tf) and a more outlandish bones fic, among others these will be worked on. If anyone wants me to post one specifically first, please say so and I will make it a priority. Maximum I can work on maybe 3 works at a time so keep that in mind. If anyone has questions feel free to comment them (I will respond to them all) or ask me confidentially at "lazyinternetsuit" on tumblr. Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed and have a good day!


	5. How does it feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes Amber to L-Corp to try and work on the portal more, but something seems a little off when Amber's migraine won't dissipate.
> 
> ALSO!!! I have used a few thing (metals and some other doctory stuff) that are probably not scientific at all, so before anything like that comes up in the comments, this is purely fiction, I did very little research on time travel and , cause...ya know, its not real lol. Hope you enjoy and check the chapter notes for more info!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating! I know I'm the worst, but in my defense, school is terrible. One of my classes, which was already difficult to begin with, has had the workload nearly doubled so I have had to work longer to keep up. I have had a really slow week this week which I'm grateful for because I was able to update! 
> 
> Also a side note, I have been slowly adding onto a few of the fics I mentioned previously, and I have also started re-watching Victorious because I am that bored. And if any of you guys want, I can try out doing a Jori fic cause I though that pairing was cute. 
> 
> Again, any prompts y'all have just let me know! thank you and enjoy this next chapter!

Amber woke up with a splitting headache that made her want to fall back to sleep instantly. Her and Lena had stayed up almost all night trying to figure out steps on how to fix the future and build a time machine decades before schedule. It was not fun or easy work, and they barely got to finding a material that would work to withstand keeping a stable portal open. They figured that trying out some sort of tungsten, titanium alloy combination would get the best of both of the materials and make for a decent enough portal. 

They hadn’t gone through much else because they were working on finding an equation on how to build a portal of that size, Amber had managed to catch glimpses of pieces of the equations which helped Lena greatly but it was still barely a tenth of the equation which just made it a bit easier to get certain variables. Overall it was quite a lot more difficult than they previously thought, and it was obvious that it would take months, and hopefully during those months, Amber would be able to get Lena and Kara back as friends. She basically rolled out of bed and the thud she felt as she hit the floor was enough to wake her up enough to get to the kitchen where Lena looked equally tired. “I have always worked late, but I have never worked so much that my head hurts this bad.” She grumbled quietly as she handed Amber a small bowl of what looked to be yogurt, granola, and fruit. 

“Thank you.” Amber replied sitting down at the small counter top. The food was definitely going to help get them back into the mood of working since it was healthier than coffee, Lena’s normal breakfast. She was expecting to be called at some point during the day by Kara or Alex so she kept her phone with her while they went to L-Corp to try and figure out more compounds to make the machine with. Given Amber’s description of the color and feel of the metal, she assumed that either she would have created it, or it would already be in her personal lab in the sub levels of L-Corp. When they got into the car, Lena tossed her head to the left and noticed Amber sitting with eyes closed and a scrunched look on her face. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah...yeah I just have a headache.” She responded quietly, not moving her eyelids. 

“When we get to L-Corp I can give you something to help with that.” Amber nodded in response ending the short conversation. The car ride was silent except for two calls from L-Corp checking on certain protocols to follow for an experiment she had been running. When they finally arrived, Amber had fallen asleep and Lena had to coax her into the lab with pot stickers which she ordered promptly as soon as Amber sat down on the small couch. While Lena waited for the food she did more work on designing a metal, letting Amber sleep off her headache. She had been headache free for the entire day which was surprising though she figured it was because she was used to the workload. It had been more than just a tiring week for Amber, of that she was sure, she just didn’t realize it was going to take such a toll on the girl. Headaches were one thing, but this seemed to have been going on since the night before, and by the look of pain on her face it hadn’t let up. Probably a migraine, it wasn’t uncommon in her family. 

She decided that she was going to try and get part of the formula done so she could get an idea of the proper materials to use to be the most effective in getting Amber home. She worked in nearly complete silence which was mostly nice for her, though she found that she had grown accustomed to the crazy the past few days. While she worked, she also constantly checked her phone in case an agent called her, she had agreed to the Danvers sisters proposition and she was going to live up to it even if she didn’t enjoy it. After the first thirty minutes of working and getting nowhere, she took a small break to grab the food from the front desk. Amber was still fast asleep, which was slightly worrying to Lena but she brushed it off as tiredness from being awake most of the night. When she got back with the food, she had to wake up Amber who hadn’t moved an inch since they arrived. 

“Amber, wake up, the food’s here.” She said calmly while shaking her shoulder a bit. Amber stirred and after another five minutes of Lena coaxing her awake, she managed to sit up and nibble on some of the food. Lena had grown exponentially more worried because Amber seemed to be getting worse, so much so that she considered taking her to the D.E.O. but she decided against it, instead trying to figure it out herself. She had no temperature, no cough or allergic reactions after a small allergy test, and no infections either. She wasn’t sick in any way, even after finding an old school full body scanner that she built in college and using it, she found nothing. Amber, during this entire endeavor, was barely awake and within two hours Lena gave up trying to find out what it was. She gave her a few more aspirins, since she had given her some when they first arrived, and doubled the dose before allowing Amber to go back to sleep. She didn’t feel like she was doing the right thing, basically drugging her own daughter, but she had a feeling that neither Alex or Kara could help in this situation and it would probably blow over by the time they would leave. 

By nine O’clock at night, Lena had only been able to eliminate metals that she knew wouldn’t work, but she wasn’t making too much progress. She finally decided to pack up since the day had had all but ended and in less than forty five minutes she was ready to leave. She walked to Amber and began rubbing her back as she was on her side. 

“C’mon Amber, it’s time to go home.” The girl didn’t move, not even to groan or mumble at her. “Amber wake up we have to go.” She spoke a little louder and shook her a bit harder. Still no movement. The girl was breathing, but that was the extent of what she was doing. “Amber wake up.” At this point the worry was growing faster than she could control and soon she was shaking and yelling at Amber to wake up. After five minutes she managed to gain control of herself and went through the routine of trying to find something wrong but when she couldn’t find anything she dashed to her phone. By the time the woman picked up she was nearing tears and it was evident in her voice. “She’s not waking up.” 

“I’ll be there in two minutes.” The woman on the line didn’t even ask for any information, she just seemed to know exactly what to do and Lena was more than thankful for it. Like the woman said, she was there in two minutes and walking to Lena who began explaining instantly while Kara picked up Amber. “She’s had a headache all day, and she slept through most of it after I gave her some aspirin but now she isn’t waking up and I don’t have the equipment here to make sure she’s okay.” Kara only nodded. 

“I can carry you both and we can be there in four minutes.” 

“No,” Lena shook her head, “I’ll be in the way, I can meet you there.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yeah...I’ll meet you there.” Kara nodded and flew off leaving Lena to run her hands shakily through her hair and rush to her car. By the time she got to the D.E.O. Amber had Alex and a few other agents crowded around her running tests in the med bay with Kara leaning on a wall just outside the room not taking her eyes off the girl. “Is she okay?” Lena asked as she sped walked to Kara who turned to face her.

“I don’t know yet, but Alex is looking into it and so is Winn, he’s thinking it might be something from the future. You’re free to wait here.” She finished by pulling two chairs from the hall and sitting in one of them. “Thanks.” Lena said joining Kara in the chair next to hers. 

It had been hours, in her defense, and Kara’s shoulder was so inviting and she was so tired. Her eyes took a moment to adjust but when they did she nearly jumped because she realized how she was sitting. “Hey.” Lena sat up and glanced towards Kara. 

“How long was I asleep?”

“Not completely sure, a few hours I think, but I fell asleep too so it could be longer.” Lena nodded looking into the room where Amber was now alone except for one doctor pacing back and forth between a few monitors. Amber had blankets covering her and she seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully. Lena stood up flattening her clothes and fixing her hair before walking over to the door of the room. As she began opening it, Alex walked up to her with a small clipboard in her hand. 

“Hey, she seems fine on all of our scans, so we are running one more that Winn suggested, some sort of brain wave test to see if being the past is affecting her or something, not to sure about the mechanics of it. There’s a spare bed in there for you and you already know where the cafeteria is so you’ll be able to stay here for as long as Amber is here.” Lena only nodded and entered the room opting to sit in the chair next to Amber’s bed. Holding her hand firmly she began whispering soft nothings, small phrases her birth mother used to say when she herself was sick. 

“Wake up soon, please.” She whispered finally before resting her head on the small mattress and drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said above, I am working on some new fics, so let me know if you want something done. I do plan to try and update by next week, but in about four weeks school will be out and I will have a more definite schedule for you guys! Thank you to those who have been so patient with me these past weeks! Have a great day and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena works to help Amber after Winn figures out what happened to Amber. Kara learns some news about Lena's future that leaves her worried. 
> 
> Sorry for the super late upload I will be updating regularly now I promise so the next one should be up soon and I'm thinkin of doing an update every six days so that I write 500 words a day and get in 3k word chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is finally over and I will be updating regularly from now on! So sorry to y'all but those of you who did wait thank you and expect a ton of things to be posted shortly!

She woke up to the smell of strong coffee and the sound of a woman mumbling somewhere closeby. It was hard to wake herself up, she was still so tired, apparently being worried sick about one child wears one out far more than just a lack of sleep. When she finally managed to focus, she saw Kara sitting on the other side of Amber whose bed had been lifted into a semi sitting position. She was clearly awake but her eyes were squinted in a way that showed she was in pain but she was still conscious and that was obviously a win in Lena’s book. 

“Oh hey, you’re awake.” Kara smiled, nodding to a cup of coffee on a small table besides Amber. 

“And so is she.” Lena remarked, grabbing the still warm cup and taking a long sip from it. 

“I am. But I think I’d rather be asleep right now.” Amber grimanced a bit but managed to put on a nice smile for Lena before rolling her head to the side and closing her eyes briefly, obviously taking a small rest. Kara’s demeanor changed when Amber shut her eyes, going from happy to tired and frowning. 

“Alex has no idea what’s wrong and Winn’s only guess is something futuristic. None of the meds have worked so far and even J’onn is stumped.” She whispered at Lena, the worry was evident in her voice. Not only had Kara taken initiative in getting all of the necessary information, she had also managed to get Lena some sleep in the process. She glanced to Amber again before standing up and nodding her head for Kara to follow so they could talk out of ear shot. When they got outside of the room Lena turned sharply and practically stared through Kara’s blue eyes. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her but I am going to find out. Can you lend me a station to work, please.” She asked. Her tone was cordial, but her eyes were a glass pane and Kara could tell that she just wanted to get her mind off things. 

“Of course, we kept your original one the same, use whatever you need.” Kara nodded towards the hall to her left where it was. Lena thanked her and retreated to the small room where she began to work. She had no starting point, and her only ending point was to stop Amber’s migraines so she figured she wasn’t going to get far until Winn figured out what was wrong to begin with. Nearly four hours later Kara managed to get Lena to go to the cafeteria to eat lunch since she hadn’t eaten all day. It helped drag her mind away from the whirlwind of chaos in the lab which she was grateful for, but she still ate quickly to get back to work, this time with Winn. 

“So, I’m thinking that if I manage to get a basic reading on her sound waves, I can create plans for a hearing aid type of machine that will help her assimilate to our sound waves.” He said to Lena as he rolled back and forth between computers that were running tests and simulations. 

“Do you need me to try and build a scanner for that?” 

“I figured two heads are better than one, we can use your lab as a testing ground and some of the prisoners as subjects.” He suggested with a raised shoulder and lopsided smile. Lena nodded and returned a forced but nice smile as Winn got up. “Alright, the plans were transferred to your computer and if we start now I think we might be able to have plans for the earpiece ready by the end of the day.” 

“Good.” She answered, following him back to her lab. It was going to be a long few hours but hopefully it would produce something to help Amber. 

For hours they worked on a machine to track and record the frequency of their sounds. They tested it on Aliens, themselves, and even Amber a few times since it was harmless and slowly but surely it was getting somewhere. Everytime they tested it, it seemed to get more and more on the right track. Their own signatures changed quite a few times and it was never the correct signature, Winn had the signatures of different earths including their own on record before the machine was destroyed during an attack on the D.E.O. a few months prior. They worked for many hours the first day and against Winns assumptions they were still not done, though they both knew that it was only a matter of maybe four hours before they had it. When Winn retired for the night he left Lena who was still working vigilantly to try and finish up before midnight. She had probably around two hours of work left to do as she was working on the final piece that would create the scanner and the first part of the ear piece. 

It was nearly midnight, and Lena’s eyes were red from strain and rubbing them to keep focus, but she had managed to complete the scanner, scan Amber, and draw out and begin the plans for an earpiece. It was nearly two in the morning when someone finally went to find her since she had been in her lab all day many people had forgotten she was there in the first place, except for one person. The woman leaned casually on the door frame with her arms crossed and a crooked smile on her face, watching Lena use precision focus to add small parts to an already small device. By the time Lena noticed the woman, she had already been standing there for a solid twenty minutes simply admiring her working. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Her voice was calm but her tone seemed a bit tired and overworked which worried Kara slightly. She obviously wasn’t as tired as she should be which meant that she had probably been working really late again. 

“You know, it’s really late, you should try to get some sleep. Amber is already sound asleep and Alex is heading home with Kelly.”

“I’m fine, you can leave too, I’m almost done.” Lena responded distractedly, continuing to work on the ear piece. 

“C’mon Lee, please get some rest, you won’t be any help to Amber if you’re out of brain fuel.” Lena shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her pet name and seemed a little annoyed that Kara was acting so friendly but tried to push it off as her being helpful knowing she was tired and irritable. 

“Fine, but I’m not leaving, is there somewhere I can stay?” 

“Yeah, the agents quarters for overnight shifts, that’s where I’m gonna stay too, there are plenty of rooms.” Lena began packing her things up so it would be easier in the morning for her to finish up the earpiece with Winn. When Lena finally moved to follow Kara she made sure to keep a safe distance from her because being as tired as she was she knew that if given the opportunity she would give the girl a hug, simply for still trying to be there. Showering and getting into sweatpants and an oversized D.E.O. T-Shirt was easy enough for Lena, but falling asleep was an entirely different endeavor. 

She had always dealt with insomnia and her work habit during the past couple of months just added to her problem. While it was fairly late for everyone else, two thirty in the morning was early for her and that was going to be quite an issue for her in the future. Knowing that sleep would be a challenge for her, she decided to grab an old research book she had in her lab and read through it a few times. She had always been both a quick reader and quick interpreter, so after the sixth or seventh readthrough of the small book, she was finally asleep out of pure boredom. Kara on the other hand was in her room staring at the roof until almost four in the morning focusing on the two heartbeats that meant the most to her, praying to Rao that both of them would end up fine after this ordeal in their own ways. 

The fact that the person she loved the most in the world ended up being in half of her daughter was a both terror and a relief. She wasn’t sure how their story would end, but she hoped beyond hope that it would end in them having a daughter named Amber. As her mind drifted from small topic to smaller topic, she eventually wore herself out and slipped into a lovely deep sleep that carried well into the next day. When Lena finally saw Kara the next day, the girl looked like she had just woken up even though it was noon and everyone else had been up for hours. 

“What did I miss?” She asked Lena as she shook her head to focus and wake up a bit more. 

“Not much, I finished the ear piece, I’m just tweaking it a bit and it should be good to go. Amber wanted to see you though.” Kara’s eyes grew and a small smile she tried to hide appeared on her face and she went to go see Amber, leaving Lena to finish up the ear piece. When Kara got to the medical bay she saw Amber sitting up with a slightly pained expression on her face but still smiling and playing poker with Alex who seemed to be losing quite terribly by the amount of pudding on Amber’s side of the table. 

“Playing poker? Really Alex?” The director looked up and smirked.

“You think she’s gonna be able to beat you if I teach her how to play?” 

“Well from my point of view it looks like she’s teaching you.” At that Alex smirk turned into a playful huff as she stood up and began clearing the cards, giving her last pudding cup to an overly smiley Amber whose face matched Kara’s whenever she had potstickers near her. It was adorable to Alex that the two looked so similar, and it was even kind of lovely to see such a sweet girl being a Luthor descendant. Not to say Lena wasn’t sweet, but Amber had some of Kara’s better qualities which enhanced, to say the least, Lena’s better traits. “Lena said you wanted to talk to me?” Kara turned to Amber changing the topic back to a more serious note. Amber’s eyes got a bit darker and her smile faded just a bit, but she nodded nonetheless and sat up straighter beconning Kara with her head to sit next to her. Alex took that as a cue to leave and soon made her way out of the room making sure all the other nurses and doctors were with her. 

“I, uhm, I need to talk to you” 

“Well I figured, but this sounds a little serious, is everything okay?” Kara sat down, expression turning far more serious than Amber would ever like to see. 

“It’s nothing about me or you, it’s about mom- Lena. Something is about to happen, and I can’t stop it or tell her about it cause it will just hurt her more. But you have to be there for her okay? She is going to need you whether she wants to need you or not.”

“What could be so bad that makes her need me that bad?” Amber leaned forward a little bit towards Kara and whispered in her ear. When she laid back, she left Kara sitting with wide eyes that were both confused and sad. “You’re absolutely sure that’s what happens?”

“Sadly, yeah, she’s my namesake, or I’m hers really. You just have to be ready okay?”

“Of course.” Almost comically, Lena entered the room just as Kara finished speaking and began to show Amber the new ear piece. It was small, mostly clear, and very expensive looking which made Amber hope that it would work. She had tried the few Lena pulled together and they didn’t work but this one looked like she took time to edge out every notch, making it perfect. 

“Here, put it in your right ear and we’ll see if it works, if it does I’ll make a replica that fits your left ear so you can one or the other, or both.” Amber took the small piece and slid it into her ear with a hopeful expression. “Alright, now I just press this button…” She pulled a small box-like machine out of her lab coat pocket and clicked a tiny green button the size of a penny, “ And it should work now.” Amber sat for a moment with a blank expression until a small smile stole her lips and she began nodding. 

“No more headaches?” Kara asked softly. 

“No more headaches.” Lena nodded and smiled. 

“Good. Now we can finally get back on track with hopefully no more roadblocks.” She leaned down to give Amber a hug who, while Lena looked away, gave Kara a look that said ‘don’t say a word’ to which the hero nodded with sad eyes. 

Amber stayed in the med bay for the remainder of the day just to be sure that she was okay again, so Lena and her watched movies for those hours while Kara mostly slept. When night finally came, Lena stayed in the room she did before, as well as Kara who again gained little sleep instead thinking of the pain that would be coming for Lena and wishing that she could stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts you guys want feel free to ask, my tumblr is Lazyinternetsuit. I am also willing to just chat caues I know how quarantine can be even if it has been mostly lifted. I am always here to just chat or answer questions so feel free to message me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and leave any tips or comments you might have and have a great day!


	7. Breach in Confidentiality Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally resting and taking her mind off of the situation at hand with Amber, Kara is thrown back into duty. This time, tracking a sniper with information that could end the D.E.O. and Supergirl's career as they all knew it. Lena receives a call that changes her life forever. And Alex and Kelly have some talking to do following the aftermath of her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Hi, so I'm back. I don't really have an excuse here, but I really hope I haven't lost all of my readers during my hiatus. I'm honestly not even going to try to give an estimate about my next chapter because in reality, my brain doesn't work well with deadlines, instead it works well with spurts of writing for a few hours then crashing. So yeah. During my hiatus though, I caught up on a few things, watched Umbrella Academy, The Order, all of the MCU main movies, and a ton more I can't even name thanks to the time I had during quarantine. So I will have a wider variety of fics in my Prompt document. See the bottom for a few extra notes. :) Enjoy the read!

They spent the following day slowly getting back into a rhythm that wasn't living at the D.E.O.. Lena managed to get a few hours in at L-Corp and Cat-Co and even got some decent sleep in her own flat. Amber spent a lot of time exploring the D.E.O. and talking with Winn who was apparently her favorite uncle in the future because he always let her play with the dangerous alien weapons. Kara, while still being Supergirl, spent time with Amber doing a few training exercises that she did when she first started being a Hero. Amber caught on really quickly and even though she spent time floating between Winn and his alien machines, Lena and her fancy new machines, Alex and her guns, and Kara with her Super-Heroing, she managed to excel. Alex and Winn were surprised and even Lena had been a tad shocked at how good she was at balancing, the only one who seemed to almost expect it was Kara. She looked proud of the fact that Amber was dashing around and keeping a level head during it all. When Alex noticed that as the afternoon rolled in, she took Kara to lunch to inquire more. She had to bribe her with nearly three trays of potstickers to go and leave behind her work temporarily, but Alex managed to get her to sit down for a whole hour. 

“Mm, I’m really glad you made me come here.” Kara choked out through a mouthful of potstickers. 

“I know, I’m your sister, I’m supposed to know better than you.” Alex laughed. They ate in momentary silence until Kara was finished and was just working on a soda and ice cream sundae with Alex. “So how are you handling this?” She asked peering over the mountain of ice cream. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, this is really the first time you aren’t near Lena or Amber besides the few hours a couple of days ago, you haven’t had time to process.”

“Sure I have, I mean obviously it’s still pretty fresh, but I think I have a decent handle on things. And honestly, I'm happy that Amber showed up, cause Lena is finally talking to me. Plus it’s nice to know that my family line continues, past my cousin and I at least.” Alex nodded and set down the spoon she had been using. 

“Well, I just wanted to check up and make sure you were okay. And, a little advice before I head back to the D.E.O., I know you think that Amber is a cure-all or at least going to fix the relationship between you and Lena, but she won’t.”

“I know that. I’m not naive, I know I have work to do, and a lot of it. But when she is ready to open up again, I’m going to be there.”

Alex smiled at her sister.“I just wanted to make sure you knew. Now I have to go but enjoy the rest of this monster of a desert.” She motioned toward the pile of ice cream just beginning to melt before making her exit and regaining her stone cold agent look leaving Kara to finish the ice cream and think in silence. It had been quite a while since she was able to really think. She did have a few day hiatus in the beginning and the times when Amber was with Lena, but she was mostly wrapped up in being a superhero. She was absolutely terrified to say the least, but she had never thought Lena had liked or loved her like that at all. She had, of course, had a crush on her best friend because really, who wouldn’t? But she never thought much about it. It went hand in hand with their friendship. At least it did for her, she never minded the fact that she liked her friend, it was just part of life. She always assumed Lena didn’t like her, just that she was friendly in her own way. It made a little more sense why she had done so much for Kara, but a few things still confused her. 

Before she was able to completely demolish the Ice cream, her watch alerted her, it was linked to Alex’s so most likely there was a powered individual who was wreaking havoc. Quickly spooning down one more bite, she jogged outside and turned down an alley to her left before taking off leaving her civilian clothes in a small pile. She flew nearly halfway across the city where she saw an odd occurrence. There was no fighting, just Alex sitting on a bench in an empty park. 

“Alex what’s wrong?” Her sister stayed still, eyes trained in the distance facing a patch of forest. Then her voice broke through the silence as her mouth moved barely visible at all. 

“I was told calling you here would keep me from being shot by a sniper in the wooded area over there, they don’t seem to have any alien technology but they obviously know I have a connection to you so we need to bring them in. I see a glint over towards that lighter part, but I am ninety percent sure it's a divergence because I heard a click to my right, about ten minutes ago, that sounds an awful lot like a gun being shifted and locked into a stand of some sort.” Kara nodded and began walking towards the woods to make it seem like she didn’t know where the sniper really was, then in an instant she turned and rocketed to the bush catching a person in her arms and tumbling into another clearing to the side. She stood up coming face to face with a figure in complete black with a hood covering most of their face. The shadow touched down to just under their nose which looked to be covered with a mask equally as dark. 

“Who are you?” Supergirl asked, her hands moving to her hips as she struck her usual hero stance. At this time she could hear Alex just over the hedge they had tumbled through and calling for back-up at their location. The stranger suddenly shifted their arm and grabbed what looked like a small orb and slammed it onto the ground creating a puff of smoked laced with what Kara soon knew to be kryptonite as she lost balance and dropped to her knees. 

“Supergirl!” Alex yelled rushing over to a struggling Kara. As she pulled her away from the smoke she saw Kara regain strength but the green veins were still streaking across her face. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” She managed to breath out, “they had kryptonite.” Alex nodded, a dark look on her face. 

“I know.” Kara could see the cogs turning in her head as she spoke, and she was obviously thinking about how they could have gotten kryptonite in the first place. 

“Alex, no. It wasn’t her.” Alex sighed, carefully choosing her next words. 

“I know you don’t think that, but we can never be sure. Besides, it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Kara looked upset but obviously she had gotten the message as she wasn’t protesting anymore. When they arrived back at the D.E.O. they made sure Kara had no lasting effects thanks to the kryptonite, which luckily she didn’t, and they soon began the debriefing with J’onn, Dreamer, and Brainy. When they were all informed of the person in black, Dreamer recommended that she do some more research into any “vigilante” type characters surfacing against supergirl which everyone agreed she should do. Brainy and J’onn on the other hand began compiling all the places that the person could have purchased or even possibly made kryptonite. Before Kara could get another word in with Alex, she was already gone tending to an issue somewhere on the base. Which left her completely alone and contemplating whether or not she was going to talk to Lena or not. Eventually she figured it couldn’t hurt and within ten minutes she was standing outside of her office while her secretary alerted Lena to Kara’s presence, in her civilian clothes of course. Nearly twenty minutes passed before Lena appeared in the doorway silently signaling Kara to come in. 

“What do you need?” She asked flatly, clearly annoyed that she was interrupted while working. 

“How is Amber?” 

“Fine, she’s downstairs fiddling with random trinkets I have, why?” 

“No reason, just wanted to know how she was. I already miss her...which is funny because I’ve only known her for a short amount of time and she has already grown on- “ Lena cut off her rambling with slight venom in her voice.

“Look, just because I have been cordial with you these past weeks does not mean we are friends again. Now if you need something tell me, otherwise I have business to attend to.” Kara was a bit taken aback obviously, but she felt Lena was completely in the right given the circumstances so she cut straight to the point making sure to be as formal as she could. 

“I was attacked today,” Lena had been looking down at a small stack of papers and Kara pretended not to notice the slightest rise in her eyebrows, “and that in itself wouldn’t be an issue but this time, they had some sort of kryptonite laced smoke bomb.” At that, Lena was staring directly at Kara with a look she had never seen before and couldn’t pin down. 

“ What do you mean?” She asked carefully, keeping her voice impossibly level. Kara explained the entire story, taking her time to explain what the bomb looked like and how it affected her. As the story went on Lena’s eyes grew just enough to alert Kara to her obvious knowledge of something. 

“You know who it is, don’t you?” She asked gravely, praying to Rao that Lena didn’t actually know them, or at least, didn’t give them the kryptonite. 

“No. But I know who they are working with.” This time it was Kara’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “I, as a Luthor, continuously receive invitations to not so legal events, and not so kryptonian friendly events. One of them being the sons of Hercules. They are a semi-serious organization running out of some small broken down factory where they all gather and some even live. From what I gathered thanks to the info-graphics I’ve received, they make tech there that helps enhance themselves. I suppose it’s why they took the name Hercules, but they don’t have the resources to do very much at all, and even then it wasn’t enough to do what you’re talking about. Unless they got an outside donor. And from what I know, Lex and I are the only ones who can make kryptonite besides the D.E.O. and L-Corp hasn’t been robbed.” Kara took a moment to absorb all of the information before responding.

“So you’re absolutely sure that they couldn’t have gotten it from you or your company?” Lena nodded shortly. “Then that leaves Lex. But he’s dead.” Lena smirked and shook her head slightly. “Even in death my brother manages to try and kill kryptonians. I can do some research into the subject and call the D.E.O. with any information I find.” 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” Kara stood up, and decided against trying to even shake hands with Lena seeing as that she was still trying to come to terms. But before she made it out of the door she turned around. “And make sure Amber doesn't find out about this just yet, I don’t want her getting hurt by outing herself as a kryptonian. Especially if Lex and an entire organization is involved.” 

“Of course, I wasn’t going to tell her, she seems quite rash and naive.” Kara smiled and looked down.

“She probably gets that from me.” 

“I figured.” Lena replied, and even though they were being very cordial, Kara knew it wasn’t an insult, rather it seemed almost as though Lena wished she could be that way, even if for just a moment. By the time Kara got back to the D.E.O. The rest of the team was around the main table talking and nodding slowly. “Hey, where have you been?” Alex asked as she approached the table to join the rest of the group. “I went to talk to Lena, and before you say anything, she told me about who they might be. She said that they seemed to be impersonating or maybe even in the sons of Hercules, an anti-Supergirl group that is on the shady side of the law. She said that they have very little funds, and they have never received kryptonite from her by purchase or theft, which just leaves Lex whom I presume has somehow left a batch in their hands.” Alex continued right when Kara stopped to take a breath. 

“Which means if it was Lex, he must have had faith that they were going to be able to take you down.” At this Nia began nodding and also decided to add on.

“That could mean they actually have a supporter, a high ranking one with money, like Lex. But if he’s dead then they won’t have much backup anymore. And that, hopefully, means that they have limited kryptonite.” Even Brainy chimed in offering his thoughts. 

“That would potentially explain why the bomb was only laced with kryptonite, and not fully kryptonite. It would make sense, though it could also be used to simply get away.” Kara nodded slowly, absorbing the information and trying to figure out a way that the puzzle pieces fit. Lex could be behind it, but he would never try to get someone else to kill a kryptonian. Though, he could have sold kryptonite or a formula for it to someone for a high enough price. Plus, that would help get the word out that kryptonians can bleed, that they really aren’t gods. It would be more logical for someone else to be behind this, seeing as that Lex is not that random, he would be doing things strategically. 

“Can you try to trace black market sales of kryptonite to someone who is very wealthy, we might be able to get a lead from there on who might be behind it because I don’t think Lex would be behind this.” 

“He would most likely leave a trace, yes, a clue that it was him. In the past he was always an...interesting person in the way he went about his work.” Brainy added on. The chatter died down as everyone set to work trying to grasp even a small clue as the buyers and if there even was a buyer to begin with. Luckily for them, Nia had been active on the black market as a way to keep the D.E.O. looped in on major activities such as arms deals with alien weapons and so on. After about forty minutes of her scouring the web, she managed to find something. 

“It’s a reference to an auction for people in the highest brackets of wealth. Lex type of brackets. And there wasn’t a selected type of auction but I’ve learned that there are codes for these extremely large auctions and this one is talking about ‘humans taking back their power’ and that could mean against you supergirl.” 

“Could you find a location or a date? Maybe a guest list?” Nia shook her head.

“No to all of it, this had to have been a while ago because it's been deleted, I just have records of everything being recorded twenty four seven. But I did manage to get a partial name, it’s obviously an alias but it’s something we can go off of, and hopefully if we ask Lena she can tell us if it’s Lex or not, and if it, who might have gotten the kryptonite.” 

“Alright, give me the name and I’ll ask her about it.” 

“It’s Sparrow. There is a second bit after but it was never open to the public market and it was redacted long before my recording system cleared it.”

“That's enough to go on at least, thank you. I’m going to head to Lena’s tomorrow morning and in the meantime, try to track down the sniper, he might be useful.” Alex looked up from her tablet with a serious expression. 

“It seems like we already did, he was spotted in the parking lot of a mall about twelve blocks away with his sniper and a duffel bag of some kind. Kara simply nodded before flying out to head towards the mall, with Alex in tow with her team that would most likely arrive in the next fifteen minutes. Kara landed in the center of the parking lot which was empty except for a few scattered cars. It was getting late so there were newly forming shadows that presented themselves in a way that made her dart her eyes several times. It was like a scene out of a movie, it was growing darker, but the sunset was in just the right place to cause the shadows to dance around and mock her. The sniper must have anticipated it because he was invisible to say the least. Soon Alex would show up and they would be able to arrest him. She decided to try and use her x-ray vision to scan the lot, lucking out and seeing the body of a person lying in the sniper position under a minivan towards the back of the lot. “Got you.” She whispered to herself before speed flying over in the direction and grabbing the sniper before he could even move to escape. 

By that time, Alex managed to get there, way faster than Kara had thought, and was moving to arrest him before an orb, smaller than the first, fell out of his mouth and onto the ground in front of everyone immediately expelling a gas similar to the first one, but seemed to be more toxic towards humans as Alex became the one gagging and coughing while being pulled away by Kara. In the chaos of the agents rushing to Alex’s side, and others trying to see through the smoke or even being knocked unconscious by it, the sniper managed to escape again. Obviously they were smarter than the team had originally thought, but at the moment the only important thing was Alex and the other agents who had passed out and seemed to be unresponsive to the generic on site treatments. They were soon met with D.E.O. vans that took the agents back to the facility to be treated at the infirmary properly leaving Kara to fly a circle around the city to no use of course, and heading back to the D.E.O. to call Kelly and let her know what happened.


	8. Breach in Confidentiality Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally resting and taking her mind off of the situation at hand with Amber, Kara is thrown back into duty. This time, tracking a newly rising group against Supergirl. Lena receives a call that changes her life forever. And Alex and Kelly have some talking to do following the aftermath of her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next months (which I know seems like a long time) I will be working to produce more works in other genres/fandom's as I have read up and watched a lot of new ones. If you have any ideas for me, please let me know.  
> Enjoy the read:) 
> 
> CHECK BOTTOM NOTES FOR EXTRA INFORMATION ABOUT PROMPTS/ GETTING A CAMEO IN MY NEXT CHAPTER!!

When Kelly made it to the D.E.O. she rushed to the med bay where Alex was still lying unconscious. A doctor filled her in, explaining that Alex had some sort of reaction to the smoke that the other agents had not had. They learned she must have been allergic to something in the composition because not only did she pass out, she also started showing symptoms of lack of oxygen to the brain, which signaled to her throat which was almost completely closed. It took the doctors a while to get her throat open again and stay open because the smoke in her lungs wouldn’t clear for several minutes. It was a highly stressful time for everyone because not only was the director at risk, but so was everyone else, because while they knew Kara was a good person, they also knew that if she suspected anything she would melt them, literally. 

Luckily she began breathing again and her throat opened, though she was still not awake. They had said it was good for her to get more sleep. Which is what led Kelly to crying in the storage room and Kara finding her only moments later. 

“Kelly? Are you okay?” She half whispered through the door, keeping her voice down to not attract any attention. She heard quick sniffles coming through the door before Kelly responded with a shaky voice. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just admiring the closet space in here.” Kara smiled softly, opened the door slightly and shifted inside while no one was looking. 

“I know how you fell, Alex being hurt and you feeling helpless. But I promise she is a strong person and death doesn’t show up on her door without a fight.” 

“I know...I know, it’s just- I’m so scared Kara. I’ve been through this before and she didn’t come back...and I’m always afraid that it will happen again.” Her tears broke through again and she sobbed into Kara’s shoulder. 

“I know Kelly. But you just have to remember that Alex is different. She is smart, hardworking, and really careful. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I know that if you wanted her to she would stop this. She would quit. And I must say, her loving someone so much that she would quit her dream job? You’re a special person to say the least. And I know Alex wouldn’t endanger herself if she didn’t have to.” Kelly nodded and wiped the remaining tears from her face and made herself more presentable as she moved to leave the small closet. Just before the door opened Kara placed a hand on Kelly’s shoulder. “I was being serious with what I said, she really would leave if you asked her to.” Kelly smiled softly.

“I know, that’s why I’m not going to. I just needed to let out my emotions.” Kara nodded and they both left the closet and made their way to the med bay where Alex was still lying unconscious. Kelly took a seat beside her and held her hand tight while the doctors went over everything again. Soon thereafter, Kara made her way out of the med bay and to her apartment so she could hopefully get some sleep. 

When she got to her apartment though, she saw a letter posted to her door. It was sealed with deep red wax and had ‘Supergirl’ in elegant cursive writing. She quickly ripped it off the door, glancing around to make sure no one may have seen it before dashing inside and locking the door. 

“How.” She whispered quietly to herself. Kara did a quick search through her loft then sat down and began breaking the seal and folding open the letter. 

Supergirl, 

Or should we say Kara Danvers. Whatever you prefer. As you know we have stumbled upon your identity thanks to our sources and quite generous benefactors. And truth be told it wasn’t that hard to figure out, we already had our assumptions, Sparrow just enlightened us and narrowed our suspects. Anyway, beyond those simple cordials greetings, we would like to extend an olive branch to you, in the case of your identity. See, we have goals. Goals that could define our organization and bring it to light. Luckily for us, we have information that can launch us into that light now. We believe in equality, which means less power to you, and more power to the people to even the score, and if you want to be seen as anything more than the crippling monster you are, then you will follow our instructions carefully. You will notice that we not only know who you are, but where you live, and by default where you work and where you frequent. We also know your friends and families locations, including that new little kryptonian girl that we’ve spotted around you and your C.E.O. friend. So, we have enough sway over you by now. You will not tell a soul about this letter or that we have reached out to you, we will know. And our demands are not to be taken lightly.   
First, we demand you surrender the tech that your brainiac 5 unit has been looking at, the bombs. Second, we demand you grant us access to the formula for kryptonite. Third, we demand that you also give us access to Lena Luthor’s record with kryptonite and how to properly harness it. And last but not least, Fourth, we demand that you release the alien database kept at the D.E.O. to us for equality use. We plan to bring equality by giving the people the same abilities as you creatures and thensome. And since we are generous and are in no rush to jump the gun prematurely, we grant you four days to give us the items we requested. If you fail to do so, not only will everyone know who you really are, but everyone will also be told who your friends and family are, as well as colleagues. That information will be used however they seem fit, including revenge. We can understand your dilemma, having to do the “wrong” things for the right reasons, see we are doing the same thing. But in our case, it's sustainable because we are actually helping mankind. In four days time you will be given another letter regarding the drop-off location. Once all items are secured by is, you will receive a final letter that ensures we have received everything and that your little secret won’t be released to the public. Do not try anything funny either, we have eyes and ears everywhere. So for your sake, stay inside, and go to sleep. Or face the consequences.   
Our deepest regards,   
The Sons of Hercules.

Kara let the note fall carelessly to the floor as she stared into the distance. If they really did have eyes and ears everywhere, not even a code could be used to relay the information. She decided that if she was going to actually try to sleep that night, possibly to rest or clear her head, she would need to do an X-ray scan of her apartment top to bottom. She quickly took to making food and discarding the letter in the trash can, making sure to hide it under a layer of trash so conceal it. Then she took off her glasses and went about her afternoon studying each room while also eating a large amount of what Alex likes to call comfort food. 

By the time three hours had passed, she was full and her apartment was clean, minus one small camera and microphone hidden in the top corner of a cupboard she never used. Clever, though the camera was a hint to it possibly being planted for her to find, cause really why would a camera be in a dark enclosed space? It was no concern to her though, she knew that if they were smart enough to scare her like this, they were smart enough to hide surveillance from even her. 

She would just have to continue her life and still somehow essentially betray everyone on her team. Though as Lena had made it clear, she was pretty good at it. And it brought her back around a nearly full loop. Back to feeling sorrowful about herself and about Lena. How was she supposed to fix everything and somehow keep this new group off her tail while also giving them her destruction codes? 

It took nearly four hours before Kara managed to fall asleep but when she did she slept like a log. But unluckily for her, she was woken up far before she wanted to, only getting a small number of hours of sleep before returning to the D.E.O. for her early morning run of the city, and to try and get a word in with Lena. When she got to the D.E.O. Everyone was busy trying to complete the morning shifts and keeping up with work normally reserved for Alex because she was so meticulous and specific with her tasks. Kara swung by the med bay to see Alex and wish her and Kelly a good morning and give them both hugs before flying out towards the large L-Corp building standing tall and active in the city’s mid morning rush. 

Lena sat at her desk with her head leaning on her head while signing and reading many papers that had to do with budgets, protocols, lab equipment and developments, and job records while Amber was fast asleep on the couch with a light blanket wrapped around her shoulders. It had been a few weeks, and it was absolutely terrifying still. She had a child, a child who had a life of her own, in the future, who had friends, family, ideas. It was hard to wrap her mind around, even after these past weeks of getting to know Amber and learning to adjust to having her around. But even with all of the struggle adjusting, she still found herself falling in love with who Amber was, she loved her daughter, more genuinely and possibly more than she had ever loved anyone else. Which she knew would make it harder when she left, luckily it would be a while since Lena still wasn’t truly ready to forgive Kara fully. Which made her confused since not ten minutes later Kara landed on the balcony outside her large window causing Lena’s heart to flutter in a way it hadn’t in months. She gestured for the super to come in, and tried to remain stone faced and casual as she sat across from her. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Yeah...we uh, traced some sales of kryptonite that we found in the bombs, and we found a source we think is Lex. The name is partial but it includes ‘Sparrow’ and I thought, you might confirm it, and maybe give us more details?” Lena nodded slowly and Kara stayed silent allowing for the cogs in her head to turn and go through everything she remembered about her lunatic brother. 

“His favorite bird was the Sparrow, and he was aware of how to make kryptonite, which honestly all fits into place as he normally worked on black market style sites to get support from his fans and also to sell and maintain as much power as he could. It was...efficient, but I never partook in that because he was often wrapped up with people I would prefer not to entangle myself with, even as a Luthor.” 

“Do you know if he was involved with the Sons of Hercules? Maybe you could help us get a hold of his laptop and passwords, it would help us a lot especially since we still don’t know where they are.” Kara knew she was asking for a lot. Lena knew she knew, but she was also aware that it may be nearly impossible to find that group if Lex was helping fund them. 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t know if he was, but I would bet he probably was, given the fact that this group has his tech, his kryptonite, and is still managing to stay on the down low, I’m sure it’s related. But with his items, I couldn’t help you with that, they were all taken as you know...and I might be able to de-crypt them, but I would not only need them, but I would need a team, preferably if this were to happen, a D.E.O. team.” 

“Of course! When I check in on Alex, I’ll see if she is okay enough to gather a team, or point me in the right direction, and I can get all the laptops and equipment, I would just need a list. So-”

“What’s wrong with Alex?” Lena interjected, as much as she wanted to say she didn’t like them anymore, she still cared, and everyone knew it. 

“When we were attacked, she was hit by the smoke and had an allergic reaction to it, she’s okay now, just resting. Kelly has been staying with her to make sure of it. I can text you updates if you would like, but she should be fine.” 

“No that’s okay, I was just curious.” Kara nodded but still Lena had the feeling she would get a text nonetheless. 

“Alright, well, I’ll call you when we have a team, and uh...yeah. Call me if anything happens, with you or Amber, and….uh...right, uhm, bye.” Kara stumbled over her words like a flustered teenager talking to her high school crush, but Lena brushed it off as obviously them being different now since the ordeal, and more so since they began talking and, ya know. Have a kid from the future together. Before she could leave, Amber woke up. 

“Hey mom, hey mama, what’re you doing here?” Kara smiled and for some reason that made Lena want to smile. 

“Just asking your mom some questions, she’s helping us in a case we’re working right now.” 

“Cool, can I help?” Kara looked hesitant, luckily for her Lena knew her way around words, even when it was with a nearly full grown woman. 

“You can’t, we don’t need the world seeing a new hero, especially among all of this anti-alien stuff. But since I have a full day of work, maybe Kara would like to take you to D.E.O. and train or something?” She looked at Kara who nodded and smiled. 

“I would love that! We just got a new training dummy that is actually really hard for me to do much damage to because it’s made with some newly refined space metal, I think it’d be fun to see where you're at strength wise, even if we technically already know. Plus I haven’t had lunch yet, so we can grab some on our way in!”

“Nice, but I call the place we eat.” 

“Deal.” Kara smiled seeing Amber light up and run to the balcony, Lena figured they were going to end up flying there just to let Amber stretch since she had been cooped up for the past few days. When they left, Lena took the time to work more on her company and eat some lunch as well stop by a few board meetings to see how things were progressing. 

Less than four hours later she got a voice message from Kara saying Alex was better and walking around and she said that Lena could get a small team at the base to work with. It would be helpful at least, they did have a lot of really amazing agents there with extensive skills with computers and tech, more than she even did probably. When she texted back, she had the urge to be more friendly, say something to Alex or wish her well, but she pushed it away and responded with a simple ‘I’ll be there in an hour.” and went on with her day. What was with her these past few days? Her heart leapt every time she thought of Kara, even after everything they had done to each other, and yet, she still didn’t forgive her. It was strange...she wanted her close, but not too close, far but not gone. A fine line that she herself couldn’t make out. Maybe she was getting closer to forgiving Kara, to forgiving herself too. It was obvious that since Amber existed that they would somehow fix their relationship, but she was still allowed to take her time. Even if it took years. 

Not forty minutes later, she was checked into the D.E.O. and making her way to where Alex was propped up on a desk trying to tell an agent how to do their job in an aggravated voice with Kelly being the only thing seemingly keeping Alex from killing the agent out of anger.When she got to the desk she cleared her throat making Alex shift her gaze, and give her a small huff. 

“The lab you used to use, Kara’s there with your team, you have all the equipment you need.” Before she went back to berating the agent who had tried to sneak away. Lena barely got in a small “Thanks” before she was overpowered by Alex yelling again. She followed the familiar halls through the D.E.O. till she got to where she used to have her lab. When she opened the door, she noticed that Kara was standing in her full Supergirl gear talking to the agents there mostly in civilian clothes who were already on laptops and smaller devices. They had hooked up all of Lex’s computers to their own with wires and were working vigorously already. Kara, though, had an odd look about her, her eyes flicked around and she seemed almost antsy. She walked in and Kara breathed out slowly locking onto her. 

“Great, you’re here. I have to go...and do something but I just wanted to make sure you were good to go here. So this is your team, they have all of the best training we could offer and they already have some information. Which is invaluable in finding these Sons of Hercules. So uh, just yeah, I’ll be back in a few hours okay?” 

“Sounds great.” Lena responded, picking up on Kara’s obvious lies, she was up to something and it wasn’t something she seemed to want to do, but Lena couldn’t figure out what. So instead she got to work trying to help the other agents get all of the possible information they could. Kara on the other hand made her way to the archives where Brainy had uploaded all of the information on the bombs and where he had kept them. 

Luckily for her, it also had the information on kryptonite and Lena’s information on how to harness it. So she could get this done quickly. She still had around 3 days left until she had to give it to them, but she wanted it to be over with, so she could try to remain normal. When she found the log regarding the bombs, she started trying to grab the location of them and figure out how to delete all of the information on them. Luckily for her, it wasn’t too hard because when she clicked on the log it brought up the option to also obtain the bombs, which she clicked. When a small drawer slid open revealing a pouch of the bombs she grabbed it and tucked it under her belt. It was even simpler deleting the information since it had the delete button in bright red to bottom left of the small screen. 

She made sure it was wiped from the entire database before moving on, from now on she had to go quickly because agents working on the data collection would be notified soon that something was deleted, luckily they wouldn’t know who because she used another agents card that was accounted for, meaning they would suspect that someone stole the card and broke in, leading the trail away from anyone in the D.E.O. at all. When she found the kryptonite details she had to use Alex’s credentials because it was under such protection. When she found the details on making it , she took a photo with her phone and did the same when she found the portions on how to harness it. Then she was done. It was over. She had grabbed all of the information they wanted. 

She stood there swaying with every labored breath because she was signing her own death sentence. It took the alarm going off in the room because of the deleted information for her to finally jump into action and speed out the room and into the bathroom where she collected herself. She prayed none of the camera’s saw her in that time. When she managed to control herself she slid her phone under her belt with the small bag and flew home. When she got there, there wasn’t a letter meaning they probably didn’t know if she had what they wanted yet. Kara walked up the empty cabinet in her kitchen and pulled the pouch from her bag and placed it inside. When she printed out the pictures she would also add them, she had to get back to the D.E.O. shortly because she had left Amber to train, but she would get bored soon. She printed out copies of them, making sure they were all singles and stapled them together before adding them to the small cabinet. Then she turned to her empty apartment. Her home that didn't feel like her home anymore.And she yelled. 

“I have your stuff. It's in the cabinet.I’m leaving and I’m sure you’re listening so just come get it. I don’t want another letter or a drop off location. So just come get it. Her voice was shaky but angry. And she had tears burning in her eyes. She was killing herself to do this, and she knew it. They were going to kill her with this stuff and all she could do was pray. 

She left her apartment through one of her large windows, and flew back to the base where Amber was still training. 

“Hey Mamma, what took you so long?” Amber smiled, stopping to go greet Kara. 

“Sorry, I just got held up for a minute, I hope you’re not tired yet.” At that Amber smirked. 

“Not a chance. I was just warming up to beat you.” 

“Oh is that so.” Kara smiled. She loved Amber for that, she could take her mind off of everything and be with the best parts of herself and Lena. It was almost like being comforted by her, but better. “You’re on little one.” 

They practiced for hours, Kara won for the most part, but Amber was pulling her own weight, managing to swipe wins and take down Kara occasionally. It was fun, and by the end, they were both worn out. Tired and sweating to the point where they stood in small puddles every time they stopped moving. “Ha! I win, 20 to 12!” Kara laughed as she pulled Amber up from the ground where she had fallen after Kara did a low spin kick to take out her legs and take her twentieth win. 

“Not fair, I was still learning that one back home.” 

“Well, I can always teach you he-” Before she could finish her sentence, she was flying and landing on her back with a huff of air rushing out of her lungs. Amber had used her arm and spun around while pulling Kara down. Her eyes were closed for a bit while she chuckled. “You got me little one.” She smiled, opening her eyes and looking up into crystal blue eyes. “You look so much like your mom, but your eyes are just like mine.” Amber smiled softly helping Kara up. 

“Yeah, mom liked to think I was a replica of her, but she always said that she loved that I had your eyes. It was her favorite thing to look at when I was a baby. But you always loved my hair, you guys were really lovey dovey like that. Loving the parts of me that were from each other. And I used to think it was weird, to love certain parts of me, but I know you both love me no matter what.” Kara was smiling looking at her, and her eyebrows creased together in a way that made Amber giggle. “What?” 

“Nothing, I just...never really thought me and Lena would be together, let alone have you, and lately be any kind of friends...it’s just nice to know at some point the feelings became mutual, because, and don’t tell her this or I’ll kill you, I had a crush on her since day one.”Amber laughed.

“I know, you tell that story all the time, but don’t worry, mom loves you too, maybe she doesn't show it but she fell for you shortly after you fell for her. She just didn’t know.”   
Kara’s smile became even softer if that was possible. 

“Alright, c'mon we have to go, Alex is probably setting something on fire in her pain fueled anger.” Amber laughed. 

“Yeah Kelly is barely keeping her from murder.” 

They continued making jokes all the way to the main room where Alex was looking through the charts with a worried look. 

“What's wrong Alex?” She looked up with an odd look, something she had only seen a few times. 

“Someone broke in and stole information a few hours ago...and we started looking into it, but now we figured it out. A son of Hercules got the information on kryptonite, how to make it, and how to harness it to use as a weapon.”

“How do you know that?” Kara asked calmly.  
A voice came from behind her, a solemn voice that was both worried and almost emotionless at the same time. Lena’s voice. 

“Because twenty minutes ago the Son’s reappeared with kryptonite weapons demanding for Supergirl to come fight them at the National City football field that was shut down two years ago.” 

“Oh.” Kara whispered. She looked around her. Alex was looking on the verge of tears, Kelly was already crying. J’onn was staring down at the desk with slumped shoulders. Amber was almost unbearable to look at because her eyes were terrified and her mouth couldn’t form words. And Lena. Her eyes were conveying so much more than her tone and body language was. They were almost begging her not to go. Not to do this. 

“We can fight them, it’s not the end of the world, we have a chance together.” 

Lena spoke again, because as Kara spoke Alex's' eyes began watering and tears spilled down her face as she buried her head in Kelly’s shoulder. 

“Alex sent a group of agents out there already, before they could even leave the vehicles, they were gone. There was no trace left of even the cars. They said that anyone else going near would die, like them...and that only you would make it to the field. Not even airborne vehicles could get near. A news helicopter was already shot down. They want you alone. And they said if you don’t go, everyone else will die. It’s a death sentence. And we can’t stop it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a google doc (I do all my work there beforehand) where I have all of my prompts and if anyone wants to see it I can post it or explain them in the comments or notes of my next upload. I must say from an outsiders perspective it honestly looks like jumbled garbage (example: AAOU- W.ptsd-1 shot- 1200-3000 words) and that's an actual entry.  
> The prompt to decode is - S- Lpreg- 1 shot/multi 1 shot- 1200-2000 words/ short  
> you goal is to guess show/movie/book and what the work is about, everything else is just extra details for me. First person to guess the prompt will get the cameo with their own character they invent, I will introduce them as either villian, hero, or civilian and gift that chapter to the winner. And make sure to tell me if y'all actually like this because I will continue it if you guys do!


	9. Breach in Confidentiality Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally resting and taking her mind off of the situation at hand with Amber, Kara is thrown back into duty. This time, tracking a newly rising group against Supergirl. Lena receives a call that changes her life forever. And Alex and Kelly have some talking to do following the aftermath of her situation.
> 
> TW - violence, and reference to blood (extreme-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of what I think is going to be a 4 part mini series. I'm sorry about the extreme back and forth in this chapter and the impending angst-ish, mostly just sad. Anyways, enjoy this mess of a chapter where I basically went crazy with the violence and agression :) Very dark I know, but hey, I don't really get to write this kind of chapter so I take it where I can get it.

She was given one hour. One hour from the broadcast, to say her goodbyes and leave to die. She had forty minutes left when she found out. When she learned it was over. Naturally she wished for more time but she figured out how to make due with her time. 

She spent five minutes J’onn making sure he knew how much she cared about him, making sure he knew everything he was going to have to do for Alex and Eliza. Making him promise to keep Lena and Amber, if she didn’t disappear, close by, not to exclude either of them. 

She spent another five addressing everyone about the letter, it didn’t really matter to her, but she wanted everyone to know nothing was their fault. She wanted them to be at ease. 

She spent fifteen minutes with Alex, her sister bawled into her shoulder and begged her to stay, begged her to run from it, and eventually by the end, begged her to live. As many promises as Kara had made in the past, this was the most important promise she had ever made, and she promised she would try her best to live, to escape. They told each other how much they loved one another, they hugged so hard that Alex had felt something pop, but she didn’t care. When her time was up, Alex had to lean on Kelly to stay standing and no one had seen her cry so many tears. 

Then Kara spent ten minutes with Amber. Naturally, Amber was also crying, but trying to be strong, to keep it all in, though the second Kara pulled her into a hug she lost and cried hard. It was horribly emotional, the pain Kara felt at seeing her daughter this distraught was enough to rip her to pieces right there. “I want you to be strong okay? I want you to feel your pain and be with everyone here, they love you and they want you here.” Amber nodded, wiping tears away and sniffing deeply. “And I want you to take care of your mom too, I want you to make sure she stays with the D.E.O. and doesn’t shut anyone out okay?” Amber nodded again. “I love you Amber.” And she was crying all over again, they spent the remaining time crying and hugging in silence. 

Then there was Lena. 

She chose to use only five minutes because she felt ten would be too much for her to handle. They were sitting in the conference room, and neither spoke for an entire minute until Kara spoke up. 

“I’m sorry, for everything I did to you, and for leaving before I could make it up to you. I have never and will never forgive myself for what I did to you. I’m so sorry.” Lena stayed silent but stood up, walked over to Kara and pulled her up and into a tight hug. They both stayed like that for another minute, somehow conveying everything they felt through the one hug. When she pulled away, Lena looked right into Kara’s eyes. 

“I don’t forgive you, I’m not ready to. So you have to live. You have to live so I can forgive you, so we can try to be what Amber knew us to be. Okay? You have to live for me, and for Amber.” Kara nodded, tears were streaming down her face and she was trying to compose herself. 

Before she was ready, her time was up. And she had to go. Everyone was misty eyed, or bawling, or silently crying. But she left nevertheless. She flew across the city landing on the field. There was a makeshift building on the other side of the field and already she could feel her power fading. And then she saw the helicopters. They were far away enough to not be hit but close enough to capture everything happening which made her stomach sink because everyone she loved was going to watch her die here. She was almost certain she was going to die, even though she was going to fight like hell not to. Suddenly a booming voice from radios set up everywhere. 

“Supergirl. You’re here! We were worried you weren’t going to make it. Thank you for the items, we were able to use them in a matter of hours and get up and running earlier than expected. Really much applause to you for following our rules so perfectly. And to those obviously listening to us at home- welcome to the show! You figured out how to be here without being here so we will not object to your cameras. We are the Sons of Hercules and we are here to reclaim National City for the humans by eliminating Supergirl. It has begun.” The last sentence was eerie to Kara and it was said in a way that the announcer was smiling and she knew it. There was a loud metal on metal sound as the door to the building opened slowly. It stood nearly ten feet tall and the machine that exited it was almost exactly that height. It was bulky and the person wearing the suit was less than a third of its size. 

She felt her strength falling away more and noticed the bright green veins swimming around tubes latched to the suit which occasionally gave puffs of green smoke out in about a four foot radius. It moved closer to her and she began feeling wobbly and began swaying slightly. “C’mon kryptonian, come win the fight.” A nasty voice called out from the machine. It was now within twenty feet of her. She inhaled slowly fighting against the feeling of simply collapsing to the ground. She focused hard and picked up the two heartbeats that meant the most to her, beating terribly fast, and she used it as fuel. Her fists balled and she flew directly at the machine slamming into it at full force causing it to fly back and skid across the dirt. She couldn’t waste her energy on any of her other powers at that time, fearing that it might make her physically weaker so she again rushed to the machine, picking it up and tossing it behind her almost half the distance of the field. The machine was scraped and a few small pieces had fallen away. But it stood again. She walked forward, stumbling a few times while trying to maintain her strong stature. She got close to it and when the machine swatted down trying to punch her, she caught it and crushed the metal with her hand before once again throwing it the opposite direction. 

Back at the D.E.O. Lena, Amber, Alex, Kelly, J’onn, Nia, and Winn were all standing around the center table staring directly at the screen in front of them broadcasting the fight in real time. Winn was supposed to have left that day, but after hearing the news he had come back explaining that this had never happened in the history books. Brainy was with several other agents trying to track down the rest of the Sons with Lex’s computers but it was taking a lot of time because everything was heavily encrypted. Amber was trying to stay calm by keeping hold of Lena’s hand which was close to bruising but Lena didn’t mind because she was holding back just as hard. Alex hadn’t stopped crying, though now they were just silent tears as she leaned on Kelly. Winn and J’onn were statues looking at the screen with blank expressions. And Nia had been leaning on the table slightly shaking until Lena and Amber noticed causing Lena to grab her hand. They all stood next to each other, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. That is until Brainy ran into the room yelling, “We know where they are!” They had gone through the computers and thanks to brainy, hacked them relatively quickly and found out that they had a base on the other side of town where they had built their weapons. Luckily, in recent messages between the football field and the base, they learned that there was a small number of people there that were heavily guarded but outnumbered by the D.E.O. 's standards. 

Almost instantly Alex's’ demeanor changed and she was getting together teams to storm the base, hoping that the Sons had expected everyone to simply freeze and watch the fight in front of them, which luckily Kara was still winning. In less than ten minutes Alex had an arsenal of people already driving towards the base to claim in including Brainy to make sure everything went smoothly. Kara skidded back in a kneeling position after being punched in the chest by the machine. She felt the cracking in her ribs that time, a very unpleasant feeling to say the least. Dragging herself up was a hard task but when she finally managed it she was hit again bringing her back to the same position. She smirked and with a labored breath let out a laugh. “Is that all you got robot boy?” She called out. She stood again and caught his next advance, throwing him over her shoulder causing a piece of the machine to fly off in the process. It was beginning to look battered, there were dents and gashes along the metal that were made when she threw the machine around meaning if she did some more damage she may be able to win against the machine after all.   
Lena watched with her eyes locked on every movement Kara made, she seemed to be winning at the moment and she prayed it would stay that way, at least until Brainy and the team took over their main base. But alas she watched as Kara slowly lost strength and once she had been in the fight for half an hour, she had lost at least 80% of her strength, and she was clearly hanging on by a thread but still managing to keep the upper hand. 

Kara was breathing heavily and it hurt every time she did so because she had fresh breaks in her ribs thanks to the kryptonite allowing her to be more vulnerable. She stood up slowly from the last punch which she threw causing them both to fall back because they were getting weaker. She gulped and began rushing the machine head on ready to attack it full force and hopefully destroy most of it when suddenly there was a large puff of green smoke that shot out from a centerpiece on the machine. Coughing and spluttering, Kara fell backwards barely managing to catch herself and scramble back. The machine caught her while she was still crawling away and picked her up by her feet and threw her over its head slamming her into the ground. The man inside let out a guttural laugh when Kara stumbled back onto the ground after getting up and trying to rush him again. He wasn’t just purifying the world of aliens, he was enjoying slow torturous murder and everyone knew it. Before she could get up again, she was already being slammed into the ground on the other side of the machine. It’s metallic arms were damaged but still holding strong. The puffs of green became a normal occurrence every few seconds, lighting up her veins all over. There was fresh blood dripping from her forehead thanks to a gash made by the scraping of her head on the ground. The roles had then switched, when she swung in for a punch, the machine easily caught her hand and threw her just after crushing her hand between the metal plated fingers. 

She cried out and held the hand to her chest while breathing heavily and backing away. The machine stepped forward, again grabbing a hold of her by the cape that swung wildly in the now picking up wind, and tossed her carelessly twenty feet into the rusted stands that were now overcome by lengthy weeds wrapping themselves around the seats. She fell into a particularly sharp piece of metal that had cracked over time. She felt the air being forced from her lungs when she hit and her eyes widened at the addition of the extreme pain erupting from her lower back. She closed her eyes tight and pulled herself up, groaning as the metal slid out of her back, and tried to run at him again. As she had assumed, the machine caught her again, though this time she mustered up as much strength as she could and sent beams of white hot fire out of eyes and into the chest of the machine, burning a hole straight into the cockpit where the man's left shoulder seemed to be positioned. He let out a cry of pain and anger as the machine fell back, briefly shorting out thanks to the fried wires running through the now exposed area. 

She felt a glimpse of hope rise in her chest and she drew in a few ragged breaths and sent another beam of light at the machine, this time hitting the machine's right leg. Unluckily for her, it hit one of the lines that ran through the machine spitting out kryptonite, so she was hit with another wave of weakness as a fountain of kryptonite spewed out and spread into the sky above them. By the time Kara managed to stand herself up again, the gas seemed to be mostly gone, and her veins were slowly losing the green tint but the machine had stood itself up again as well. She huffed and ran at it again punching at the head of it causing it to slide back, letting her anger take over she began pummeling the metal with everything she had. The man in the machine did his best to block the punches thrown but only barely managed to stay standing. Feeling the sweat trickling down his face and hearing the sharp cracks of metal as she began bending it inward, he moved his arm slightly and pressed a button, shooting something out of the midsection of the machine. 

The screen showed the two locked in a desperate brawl, a battle that neither seemed to be winning completely. At one point, Kara was winning, the next moment so was metal man. His use of kryptonite made it infinitely easier to make the battle even and more so since he had a machine to use as a weapon. Kara had always managed to somehow recover and fight back against all of his attacks making everyone watching feel hopeful. Kara had begun letting loose on the machine and punching it to a pulp, it was almost comical how poorly the metal man was defending himself. But just as soon as she had begun winning, she was losing again. As she was throwing a punch, the machine seemed to pause monetarily, and then jumped right back into action, the camera hadn’t caught what happened but suddenly Kara was on the ground. And when the camera managed to pan over and zoom in, the shaky film captured the machine standing over Kara who had a small bright green, jagged object sticking out of her abdomen. Then the machine became brutal. It used the large torn arms of itself and began punching her into the ground, creating what could only be described as a crater. Alex was fully sobbing now and Kelly had turned her away from the screen while tears silently fell from her face. Nia and Amber had moved to sit behind the desk on the floor, Nia managing to hold a shaking Amber in her arms as they both cried. Everyone was in shock, and Lena was simply watching. 

Her heart was shattering as her eyes stayed trained on the television in front of them. Tears were boiling in her eyes and they were falling away from her face. She was crying for Kara, for Alex who was being torn apart from the inside out and for Amber was witnessing the unthinkable. As they all watched in horror and suspense, an agent ran into the room shouting. “The base has been taken! We won the base and we learned that this was their only planned attack! As brutal and planned as this seems, it was just planned weeks ago and the people there are the only ones left.” Everyone turned to the young agent who was bright red now after seeing the pain on everyone else's faces. “I- I’m sorry, it’s just that Brainiac 5 also stated that with the help of Myriad we can send a sleeping gas or something that can debilitate them enough to get in there, shut it down, and save Supergirl. Alex looked back to Lena, trying to wipe the smudged makeup from her eyes. 

“Can you do it?” She asked, her voice wavering. 

“Yes...but would you trust me to use Myriad after all I’ve done?” Lena was staring intently at her. Alex looked right back, seemingly into her soul. 

“No. But I know you enough to trust that you would do the right thing to save her.” Lena nodded. 

“I’ll get to work.” She wiped her face and took a shuddering breath before following the agent down the hall, the last glimpse she had of the screen was Kara now bleeding and bruised almost beyond recognition. “Stay focused.” She murmured to herself as she walked into her small lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think! I am still open for requests and prompts so don't be shy. I will try to get the next chapter out soon so stay tuned for that lol. Anyways, thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any notes yall have, I will answer everyone individually. Again, any prompts you guys want fulfilled and I am your person, but I will be doing a few random things that could take time to post but within reasonable timing I can get out small 1 shots or start working on a larger prompt, multi chapter or sumthin. Like I said above, I am going to be trying out a few Flash and Bones things so bear with me on that part. I am staying generally in the whole s5 era in supergirl besides my 1 shots so yeah. That may change eventually but probably not likely because I like to keep most of my stuff evolving as the shows evolve. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
